Anastasia, Help Us Please!
by Intan Nadia Rindu Cinta
Summary: Anastasia a young woman with the ability to see the spirit. All people who meet her always ignored or mocks her and call her a freak. Will she find someone who can love her the way she is or will she just being alone forever? (Sorry, I'm not good with a summary. Hope you like this story.) No BDSM.
1. part 1

**_Hello, lovely readers this is my new story which I get the idea from some of my own experiences. I hope you all like this story .xoxoxo_**

**_Thank to my evil friend Rehnuma Islam for support me to write this story and help me with correct the error I make. Love you girl although you always bully me and laughing at my misery.xoxoxo_**

**_E.L JAMES own all the main characters,I just add some of the characters for support in this story._****_Thank you_**

Chapter 1

Prologue

Ana had always been different. She had what some would call... a sixth sense. She was able to see spirits.

These spirits were usually the loved ones people had lost, but whenever Ana tried to say anything, people would shun her. They would call her a freak and bully her at school. Some kids were afraid of her and kept their distance.

At that moment , Ana was in her room where she would hear her parents arguing. Her mother thought Ana was abnormal. She blamed Ana's father's family as the reason for Ana being a freak. Ray's mother also had the ability to see the spirits of dead people.

"What are you doing, Carla?" Ana heard her father ask her mother in a tired tone.

"I'm finished with this crazy family, Raymond. I can't stay anymore. You can take care of Ana by yourself. I'm tired of listening to other people call me and tell me that I have an abnormal daughter. I'm ashamed, Ray. Can you understand that? I can't deal with it anymore," Her mother said.

Ana's heart ached at her mother's words. No one wanted to know that their mother was ashamed of them.

"Carla, have you lost your mind? How can you say something like that about our daughter? She is your blood, Carla. She is normal like other children... just with an added gift. It's not her fault. She did not choose to be able to see spirits. God blessed Ana with the gift of her ability," Ray, Ana's father sounded desperate.

Their arguments continued for another hour before Ana heard the front door slam. She knew what that meant.Her mother had left her dad and her forever.

A few weeks later, Raymond Steele decided to move to Montesano, his hometown, to give Ana a fresh start. He wanted to give her the chance to forget about what people said about her. It didn't change much. Ana still had her ability to see the dead. Ray told Ana not to be afraid of what she sees. Her father could only give the enthusiasm to live like a normal person.

Ana continued her life in the quiet, small town. She didn't have many friends and always spent her time alone or with her father. No one could understand her, but she promised herself to live the best life and not let the negativity stop her. She got used to her ability and used it to have a positive impact on her life. All the spirits she saw were her friends and they never gave Ana many problems.

13 years later

APOV

June 2018

I reached the Grey House around 7.30 am. Yesterday, I received a call from the CEO's PA, Ms Parker, who told me that I got the job as CFO's new PA. According to her, the CFO was very particular about her choice in her PA. So, this position has been vacant for the last 3 months. It was like a dream come true for me. Anastasia Steele, an ordinary girl from Montesano, has managed to get a job in a Fortune 500 company, Grey Enterprise Holding.

'Oh God, it is so unbelievable! This is the best news in my life!' I think happily. I have just received my degree in Business and Communications. It's actually a miracle that I've landed this job so soon after graduating.

I parked my car in the parking area and proceeded to the entrance. The lobby had an elegant grey and white colour on the walls with sharp lines. A large mahogany desk was at the centre of the reception area. I walked up to the front desk.

"Good morning, welcome to Grey Enterprise Holdings. How can I help you, Miss?" The receptionist asked with a polite smile.

"Good morning. I'm Anastasia Steele and I have an appointment with Ms Parker," I informed trying to maintain my calm composure. This lobby was very intimidating. I could hardly imagine what the rest of the building was like.

"Please wait a moment, Ms Steele. I will let Ms Parker know that you are here," The receptionist says before picking up the phone to contact Ms Parker. I patiently wait as I glanced around the lobby.

"Thank you for waiting, Ms Steele. Ms Parker is waiting for you on the 20th floor. Here is your guest badge. You can use the elevator on the right side to reach the 20th floor," She said handing me the badge.

I thanked her and walked to the elevator. I wait for the elevator to empty before I get in and go up to my destination. GEH was one of the most powerful companies in Seattle and one of the most successful companies in the world. I couldn't believe it when I got the acceptance call. It was my dream to work here after graduating. I sent my resume after graduation in a faint hope but I can't believe they actually chose me to work here.

The elevator stopped on the 20th floor and in front of me was another desk like the one in the lobby. Behind the desk stood a beautiful blonde woman, who I assumed must be Ms Parker.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. I'm Andrea Parker. We spoke on the phone yesterday," She greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, Ms Parker,"

"As I told you yesterday, Ms Bailey has seen your resume and was really pleased with your GPAs and the stellar recommendations from your professors. Now let me tell you about your job," Ms Parker brought me to a desk and started explaining what I need to do as a PA of the CFO for this company.

I listen carefully as Ms Parker started giving me the details. I make mental notes of the main points to remember. It wasn't a complicated job, but as it was a big company, I would have more tasks and duties as a PA. It's actually a positive side not as I like keeping myself busy, plus the salary will make up for the extra work. I've never made this much money before. I was excited to start.

"Do you have any questions regarding what I've told you, Miss Steele?" She asked me politely.

"No, Miss Parker. I understand everything you've told me, and please, call me Ana." I smiled to her causing her to smile back.

"Sure, Ana and you can call me 'Andrea'. I hope you are happy working here and that we will become close colleagues.Ms. Bailey is in a conference call with Mr Grey. Please, wait here. I will inform her of your arrival," She informed.

"Thank you, Andrea. I hope we have a great time working together."

With a smile, Andrea went back to her desk and left me alone at my desk. I was looking around my new work area when my eyes fell on Andrea for some reason. Something made me catch my breath. The spirit of a tall, blonde man was standing beside Andrea. He was looking at her with eyes full of longing and sadness.

'Who is this spirit? Why is he looking at Andrea like that??' I thought to myself, frowning. I think the spirit didn't notice that I could see him, so I turned away before the spirit glanced at me. I held my breath and kept my eyes on my desk. I just hope he doesn't find out that I could see him...

**_Please leave me your review!_**

**_Love, _**

**_Ntan_**


	2. part 2

**_Happy Friday lovely readers, chapter 2 is out.xoxo_**

**_Hope you enjoy reading this story and I really thank you for all the reviews you left me. It means so much to me and thank you so much for reading this story. Xoxoxo._**

**_I would shout my thanks to my "evil girl" aka my friend Rehnuma Islam for helping me. You are " Rock", babe!!_**

**_And thank you, Valarie Mathis and T Traveller for supporting me. You ladies are the best._**

**_I need a beta for this story and would love to work with anyone who can be my beta. Please PM me if you one of you can be my beta. Thank you._**

**_E.L JAMES own the FSOG main characters. I just own the imaginary characters and the plot in this story._**

**_Thank you._**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_APOV_**

I've been sitting at my desk waiting for my new boss, Ms Bailey, for about 30 minutes. Andrea's explanation of the job was detailed and had made me feel at ease. I was so excited to start that I felt like I would start jumping like a small kid who got her favourite candy any moment now. With hard concentration, I managed to rein in my excitement and kept a professional blank face on. 'I am an adultnow, not a teenager.' I scolded myself silently.

Not that I actually enjoyed my teenage years. Since I spent most of my time alone without friends, I didn't get to have normal teenage fun except spend my lovely time with my parents and JJ my lovely Siberian Husky

My dad got me on my nine years birthday as a gift, I love that silly dog so much and miss him when I move to Seattle. I was determined now. I won't allow my ability to keep me from living my life to the fullest.It was a huge part of my life and I've come to terms with my ability. It may seem like that I'm not okay with my ability, but the truth was I loved the positive sides of it. This ability gave me the power to help those you cannot help themselves.

The spirits I have encountered so far, needed my help to fulfil their last wishes so that they could be free from their limbo-like existence. These spirits respected and cared for me in their own way. Some would also warn me to be careful around certain individuals, and some would help me be safe. Some people might find it odd that I felt safer with spirits than people who are alive. 'Am I crazy to feel like that?' I ask myself sometimes, but then another part of me announces loudly that 'No. I should feel proud that I can help them find peace.'

Shaking my head, I decided to focus on the present. I started inspecting around the desk and the items (laptop, iPad, and so on) on it. All the things I would need to work here was already on the table. I was excited to call my parents and tell them all about my first real job. 2 years after our move to Montesano, dad remarried. Lauren Conrad was our next-door neighbour and a widow. She had no children and her husband had died in a car accident.

When we first moved to Montesano, my dad was a little lost on how to take care of a little girl by himself. He was a great father, but he was helpless in the kitchen and dressing her in proper clothes. Instead of dresses and skirts, he would just buy me t-shirts, shorts, or jeans from the same store he bought his own clothes. Though I never complained because I felt comfortable with the outfits and I loved the freedom of movement her outfits offered. It was at that time when I met the first spirit, Mr Conrad.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been 3 months since we have moved to Montesano. I haven't met any spirits since we moved here. So, I felt like my ability might've calmed down a bit. It had been a beautiful sunny day. Our backyard had lovely. It had a few nice large trees and daddy had installed a swing set for me to play with._

_"Daddy, it's a nice day out. Can I go and play on my swing set?" I asked dad nicely. He was busy arranging the boxes of our things._

_"Ok, baby girl, but be careful and don't go anywhere without informing me, ok?" Dad said firmly. He still worries about me._

_"Okay, daddy. I promise! I'll just play in our backyard and not go anywhere without you. I promise,"_

_He glanced down at me and smiled. Leaning down, he pulled me in a tight hug. "I love you, my Annie. You are the most important part of my life. I will make sure you are loved and have a good life, baby. I will keep you safe and nothing will ever hurt you anymore," he said with a quivering voice._

_"Love you too, daddy. You are my hero, dad. I know no one will hurt me because I have the best daddy to shield me from the bad people,"I replied pulling away from him. My dad smiled and sent me outside to play._

_I skip to the swing set, humming under my breath. For the next half an hour, I play with the swings, the slide, and ride my bike around our backyard. I was looking around our backyard to find the birds I could hear chirping away when my eyes fell on our neighbour's backyard. On the corner of that backyard was a man. He was watching her play. He had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes were sad. It took me only a few moments to realize that he was not alive. Getting off of my swing, I walked up closer to him until we were facing each other._

_"Hello, Mr. spirit. My dad and I are new in this town. Who are you?" I asked him, giving him a smile._

_He returned my smile and replied, "Hello, little missy. I know you are my new neighbour. I was still alive when you move here, but I never got to say 'hello',"_

_"Oh. That's okay. You can say 'hello' to me now. How did you die? Were you ill?" I asked innocently._

_"But now. Why are you go away? I know you are not people anymore. Are you ill and go to heaven?"_

_"No, I got into an accident and died on impact, little girl. Now, I have to leave my love alone," he said sadly._

_"Please, don't be sad. I can't see anyone sad." I started to cry._

_"Don't be a sad, sweetie. I am sorry for making you sad with my story. Can I ask, how can you see me? Are you not scared of me?" he asked curiously._

_"I can see spirits and you don't seem like a bad person. You are not the only spirit I met. But when I tell others about it, they call me a 'weirdo' and 'crazy'. That's why we moved here. My mom left daddy and me because she's ashamed of me," I say looking down sadly._

_"Don't be a sad, little one. Trust me, you will find happiness too. Keep a smile and be brave. Don't give up easily and continue to your life as you wish. You are a special girl. Those people don't know how incredible you are and that's why they say hurtful things to you. Welcome to the Montesano, sweetie," he said kindly._

_I give him a huge smile and thank him for his warm welcome. "How silly of me! I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Anastasia Steele. What's your name?" I inquired._

_"You can call me, Mr Conrad. You have a beautiful name, Anastasia. Your name is as beautiful as your face." I blush at his compliment._

_"Thank you. Anyways, why you are so sad Mr Conrad? You can tell me. I will try to help you if I can," I offered._

_"I'm sad because my wife is all alone in our home without anyone besides her to support her. Before I died. I didn't tell her how much I love her. I feel bad leaving her alone in this world like this with no one to protect her," he replied with a sad sigh. I could see how sad he was for his wife._

_"I can tell her from your behalf," I offered excitedly. I knew I could help. I just hoped that his wife won't call me 'crazy', get angry or be sadder. But I couldn't bear to see Mr Conrad sad._

_"You will help me? Really?!?" He was shocked by my offer._

_"Yes, sure. I am ok to help you as long as your wife doesn't call me 'crazy' as the others," I shrugged._

_"She is a nice lady, Anastasia. She has a good heart. She won't be rude. Don't worry about it. My wife's name is Lauren Conrad. You can call her 'Ms. Lauren'. She lives in this house," he said pointing at the house whose backyard he was standing on, "If you really want to help me, please tell her that said not to grieve for me too long because I can't go away peacefully when she is sad here. Tell her if I love her and I want her to be happy again. Tell her to start a new life. I will be looking out for her from heaven. I want her smile back to grace her beautiful face. And the last thing, tell her that the day before I got into the accident, I had bought her new earnings which I had put in our special box of memories. Please tell her to find it and it is all I need your help with, Anastasia," he said._

_I promise him to tell her tomorrow morning and that I will visit his grave with flowers next time. The next day with my dad's help, we visit Mrs Conrad in her house. At first, my dad didn't want to get involved but I managed to convince him. When we meet Lauren Conrad the first time, I thought she was a really beautiful lady. I started giving her Mr Conrad's massages. I was worried that she will think I'm a 'crazy girl', but that didn't happen. She was grateful that I helped her husband and thanked me for delivering her his last messages._

_After that we became close and two years later, they got married. Even though she's my stepmother, she loved me more than my own mother ever did and took care of me like her own daughter. For the first time in a long time, I felt a mother's love and the three of us had a happy life together_.

End of Flashback

I was startled out of my thoughts as someone called my name. I looked up to see a woman with red hair. She was giving me a knowing look. She knew she had caught me daydreaming. I blushed deep red because someone caught me daydreaming on my very first day of work. 'Talk about a wrong first impression.' I thought to myself with a grimace.

"Anastasia Steele??" The redhead woman inquired raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am. Ms Bailey??" I tried guessing. She beamed at me in answer and if I could be wrong but it felt like she was checking me out. I fidget nervously. I wasn't sure how I felt someone giving me an interesting look like this. My mom always said if I have a nice body, but I wasn't confident enough.

"Yes, I'm Ros Bailey. Come on, let's talk in my office, Ms Steele. I want to know more about my new PA before working with her," We walk together inside her office. Her office had beautiful scenery and great surrounding with a little bit of colour gracing her wall and a few family pictures near the bookshelf.

"Please sit down, Ms Steele. Do you want to drink something?" She was really friendly and was not as intimidating as I was expecting.

"Thank you, Ms Bailey, and please just call me 'Ana'. My parents call me 'Anastasia' when I'm in trouble." I giggle a little bit.

"Ok, I'll call you 'Ana', if you call me 'Ros'. Ms Bailey is the name of other staff who does not work with me directly. You are my PA, so I want you to be more comfortable with me." She said with a charming smile. I smile at her in agreement. "Tell me a little bit about you before we start working, Ana. I have seen the resume you sent and what your professors wrote about you. But I want to know you more in person," Her voice was warm and welcoming.

I start feeling more comfortable with her. "My name is Anastasia Steele like you know. I'm an only child, my dad is a carpenter and my stepmother is an ex-nurse. I graduated from WSUV this year and I have worked as a part-timer before as tutor in a tutoring centre. I hang out with my parents whenever I have some free time," I tell her.

"Wait… you hang out with your parents? how about your friends or boyfriend, Ana?" She looked curious about me now.

"I don't have any friend, Ros, and the boyfriend was the last thing I needed when I was in college. I just wanted to focus on my studies and my GPA," I looked down at my lap. I was a little bit embarrassed. She must be thinking that I'm a weird girl who never been able to make friends with other students at the college.

"Please look at me, Ana. You are NOT a loser if that's what you're thinking. You are a really special girl who was more focused on the future than partying your way through the years in college," Ros said sternly. I looked up and saw that she was sincere with her words.

We chat for the next fifteen minutes about my duties as her PA. She also gave me detailed information about my salary and other benefits that I would be receiving while working here.

Ros informed me that I might need to go to the other branches of this company with her as well as other countries to meet with business associates. When I told her that I didn't have a passport, she just told me to relax. She called Andrea and told her to help me make my passport.

The rest of the day passed by without my notice. It was already the end of the office hour. I started tidying my desk and closed off my laptop. For the first day, my workload was heavy, but I enjoyed it a lot. It was already seven o'clock in the evening. Ros had already gone for the day an hour ago. She told me to finish my day early, but since she had gone without a PA for three whole months, there were tons of work to be done. I wanted to get a head start on my new workload. I wasn't able to finish all of them, but I managed to get a large amount of it done. I was tired and was happy that it was time to go home. I stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to come when my eyes fell on the reflection on the elevator. The reflection of that spirit I saw this morning was clear.

It seemed my adventures in this office was about to start. What did this spirit need from me? I'll find the answer sooner than later. What a great ending to my first day of work!

'**_Welcome to the world of office ghosts, Anastasia!'_** I think to myself with a sigh.

**_A/N: Review, please._**


	3. Anastasia,Help us chapter 3

**_Well hello lovely readers are you guys get a good day this week?? Well my days is dull this a few months because in Hong Kong like a war zone right now and I can't have a great weekend because mostly the places I like to visit is being blocked. And it's so dangerous to go out, hope HK back like before, safe and peaceful._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews you gave me guys, it means so much to me. You guys are so fabulous. Xoxoxo_**

**_All the mistake is mine, sorry if you find any typos or grammar errors._****_I need a beta for helping me with this story, please PM me if you can be the one. Thank you. Xoxoxo_**

**_For my lovely evil friend Rehnuma Islam thank you for your assistance, babe. Love you girl.Xoxo_**

**_EL. JAMES own the FSOG and the main characters, the plot and the imaginary characters is mine._****_Have a great day everyone, God Bless._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_APOV_**

It had been a week since I started working at GEH as CFO's PA. Ros and Andrea had been really helpful. I loved my job so far. I was introduced to almost all of the department heads during the department meetings Ros attended. The person I still hadn't met was the most important personnel on this company… Mr. Christian Grey, our CEO. From what I've heard from Andrea, Mr. Grey was still in our New York office for that company he wanted to overtake. As for that man's spirit I met on my first day, I now knew his identity. His name was Mark Williams, one of the managers here. He was also Andrea's boyfriend of 4 years. He only shared this much information and has yet to share the event that turned him into a spirit. Not that he didn't try to tell me, but it seemed whenever he wanted to tell me, I was always busy with work or I was tired after my work day. But I was determined to ask him in my free time. I knew whatever he had to tell me was something really important.

"Ana, can you get me the files for tomorrow 's meeting with George Johan from Elite Company?" Ros said through the intercom.

"I will send it to you in a moment," I replied as I got to work on finding those files.

Today was the most hectic day in the executive floor. From what I heard from Andrea in the copy room, our CEO was pissed as hell because the process of company takeover had come to a dead halt. The employee that was responsible for this deal had gone MIA. Neither his co-workers nor his family members knew where he was.

I find the files stuffed in one of my drawers. Taking them out, I check once before taking them to Ros's office room. Knocking twice, I enter her room. "Ros, here are the files you need for tomorrow's meeting. It's lunch time. Do you want me to order something for you?" I asked handing her the files

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary, Ana. Gwen is coming for lunch," she informed with a pleased smile. Gwen was Ros's wife and a very nice woman.

"Can I head out for lunch if you don't need anything?" She waved her hand dismissively and told me to enjoy my lunch.

Yesterday Andrea told me that she wanted to share something personal with me. Since she didn't have many friends due to her busy schedule, we became close friends. For some reason other women in this office treated both Andrea and I as aliens cause we both worked at the executive floor. I think they think we're pretentious since we worked with the CEO and CFO respectively. Andrea had been really helpful since the day I started working here.

"Hey, Ana. I brought us chicken sandwiches club with Caesar salads. Is it ok??" Andrea asked taking a seat in front of me at the break room. This break room was on the executive floor and only for the members of this floor aka CEO, CFO, and their PAs. Usually we ate in the cafeteria with other employees, but today we decided to eat here for privacy.

"That sounds yummy, Andrea. Thank you," I said before sitting down opposite her and start eating my sandwich.

"Oh, no! I forget to buy any drinks for us and we don't have any in here," Andrea stated with a pout.

"Don't worry. I have stocked this fridge this morning," I informed with a wink.

Laughing, Andrea started eating her sandwich as I got us some cola from the fridge. When I turned around, I saw that Mark, the spirit, was standing behind her. He was looking at her with lovestruck eyes.

"So… what did you want to talk about? You sounded really sad last night," I started, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ana, I-I…miss him so much that it hurts," Andrea stuttered and suddenly, she started sobbing. She put her sandwich on the table and hid her face in her hands. I got up from my seat and take a seat beside her as I hand her some tissue paper.

"Who you are talking about, Andrea??" I asked, even though I had a suspicious that I knew who she was talking about.

"Mark, my boyfriend of 4 years. He is one of the managers here and one of Mr. Grey trusted employees. He was handling the merger's details we are working on at the moment," she informed. "He was Ros's second-in-command," she added.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you talk to him?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know his whereabouts, Ana…. No one does. The last time I saw and talked to him was a week before you came to work here. It was our 4-year anniversary and we planned to celebrate together. We planned on having dinner in our apartment. He said he was working late so he would arrive late for dinner. I waited until midnight, but he never came. He didn't even call. I tried to call him many times, but his phone was not active. He hadn't been home since that Friday evening. He hasn't been to work since then as well…" Andrea was full-on sobbing now. I could see in her eyes; it was too hard for her. She wanted to be angry with him, but she was really worried for him… she missed him terribly.

"I'm sorry, Andrea. I hope you can find where he was soon. Stay strong Andrea, please," I pull her in and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Ana. I am so frustrated and worried for him. Since I don't have any close friends here, I can't share with them. The only one I always shared my feelings with was Mark. Now, I don't know where he is," tears continued to flow down her face.

"I promise I'll be here for you, Andrea. Whenever you want to rant about something or share your pain, you can feel free to do those with me. I know the feelings of having no friends to listen to our ramblings," I state with a waning smile before I share about my friendless state, but I didn't share the reason with her.

By the time our lunch hour is over, Andrea felt better and calmer. She headed out of the break room first. I wait until she was gone before I turn to look at Mark. "I hope you heard everything and saw how much Andrea is suffering from your separation. You need to tell me how you turned into… this," I tell him hoping he would answer.

"I know, Anastasia and trust me, I'm hurting just as bad. I miss her and I want to say sorry to her. I want to explain what is going on, but I don't know how.." He trailed off, clearly upset.

So, giving him a sad smile, I leave him behind and go back to work. I was going to have to work late tonight. Luckily the lunch box I brought for lunch today was left uneaten. It was in the fridge so it won't get spoiled. I could just put it in the microwave for dinner. Satisfied with that plan, I continued to work.

**CPOV**

What the cluster fuck up this latest my month had been! It was like everyone was determined to get scolded by me. This merger was supposed to go over smoothly, but the manager who was in-charge of this deal suddenly vanished in thin air… along with those important files of this deal. So, the smooth sailing deal of mine came to a grinding halt. Now, I was flying to Seattle to handle this mess myself. I was having an urgent meeting with the department heads tomorrow morning. This whole mess was making me crazy with anger. The one who made me angrier was my trusted employee, Mark Williams. Where the hell was he right now!?! He had gone MIA. No one knows where he was. Andrea, his girlfriend and his parents were also confused and worried about his sudden disappearance. Did I trust the wrong person? but he worked for me for more than 4years. He was always loyal to the company and was very responsible for his job. So, where the fuck was he right now?!

The plane landed in Seattle at evening. It was still too early to go back to Escala. I wanted to go to GEH and do a little bit work. There were tons of work piled up due to my absence from Seattle. I told Taylor to take me to GEH directly.

"Taylor, you can go back to Escala after dropping me off. Just send Ryan or Reynolds to pick me up," I told him looking out the window.

"But, Sir..." I cut him off before he could argue with me.

"Just do as you are told. I know you missed Gail this week. Take the weekend off. I don't have anything planned for the rest of the weekend," I ordered him. I had already called my mom and told her that I won't be able to come for the family dinner this weekend. I needed to rest my body after these stressful few weeks.

"Yes, Sir." Taylor answered.

We drove to the underground parking area of GEH. Taylor already called one of the security personnel of sweep my office before I reached the top floor. He informed the coast was clear and safe for me before I was let in. Using my private elevator to the 20th floor, I head upstairs. I think about Mark. He had always been a loyal employee. It wasn't like him to be MIA without words like this. It was so odd and I needed to solve this problem quickly if I wanted to get that company. Arriving in my office, I powered up my laptop and started checking the files on my table that needed to be signed. Andrea always did a great job with all the work that needed my attention. She was one of my loyal employees after Ros in this company. Soon, I was engrossed in my work and didn't notice when two hours went by.

My stomach started protesting the lack of food. Shit! I forgot to tell Taylor to order my dinner and send it to my office. I decided to check the pantry in the break room. Andrea was ordered to stock the fridge over there. Walking to the break room, I opened the fridge to check. Other than a blue lunch box, there was nothing to eat; only a few cola cans. It seemed Andrea had been neglecting her duties in my absence. Anyways, it looked like someone had forgotten their lunch box. Curiously I opened the box to find it filled with spaghetti with sausages and veggies. Due to my hunger, this simple food looked delicious. My stomach started growling louder. Without caring who this lunch box might belong to, I put it inside the microwave. When it is ready, I sat down on one of the chairs and started eating the food.

The food was really delicious. Whoever made this food was a skilled cook. I continued eating. I took one of the colas from the fridge and started sipping it between bites. Wow, it was the perfect combination. I want to have a peaceful dinner until someone disturbed me.

A female voice stated dryly, "Wow! You're eating my lunch,"

Busted! Shit! It seemed the owner of the lunch box didn't leave the office yet. Now, they will think their CEO was eating their food without permission. Way to ruin your image, Grey. I scold myself.

I turn my head to look at the owner of this lunch box. But all I saw was a figure with black clothes and a white face. Shit! Is that a ghost in my office!?! Before I could stop myself, a horrified screamed left my mouth. "Waaaaaaa…"

**_Now you guys know, who is the spirit in GEH. But don't worry is not the only one spirit Ana will meet in GEH._**

**_A/N: Review._**


	4. chapter 4

**_Lovely readers, how are you guys? I hope you all have a beautiful day and always be healthy._****_I'm back with chapter 4 everyone, hope this chapter not that bad or make you confused because of my lack of writing skills. Hehe he._**

**_Also, I want to say thank you to everyone for reading and leave reviews. Love you guys. Xoxoxo_**

**_All the mistakes are mine, sorry if you found so many typos in here._**

**_EL. JAMES own all of the FSOG main characters. I own the plot and imaginary characters._****_Wish you all a great day and God Bless. Xoxoxo_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_APOV_**

Uggghh…. Oh, God, my back feels so stiff and my face skin feels so dry, I don't know how long I had sat down in front of my laptop, opened my drawer I take out one of mask Andrea gave me yesterday, she said this mask will help to moisture our dry skin. Take it out from the pack I apply it on my face, the wetness mask when it touches my face makes me yelp a little bit because it's so cold. But it's okay It is soothing my face and now I can continue to work on the new files Ros give me this afternoon.

It is already late and almost all the employees in this company had already gone home. Maybe I'm the last one who still works right now, but never mind, I love to work so I happily continue to work on anything Ros gave me before she went home this evening. Looking at the clock now is already half-past seven at night and my stomach makes noises sign it needs me to feed it with food.

Fortunately, my foods for lunch I bring from home still inside the fridge because today's lunch was from Andrea. So I just need to reheat it in the microwave and it will be ready to eat. I walked toward the break room to eat my dinner before going home, when I walk in the break room I have seen somebody sit with his back facing me. I can't see his face but I can notice he eats my food right now, what in the world he is doing right now? Why he eat my food without asking me first?

Without taking off my mask, I walk towards the stranger and ready to give him a good scolding. In the Steele's household, I'm famous with my temper when knowing someone had eaten my food without asking first, and it's my dad who always got scolded by me because he eats the food mom keep for me. Actually, I never scolded other people because in my small private world I just had my dad, mom and JJ my dog, plus all the spirit I had an encounter with before. But when I am hungry I become like a crazy girl who loses her mind. Especially when I know that someone ate it without asking me beforehand. I'm a girl who loves her food so much more than loves any designer purse.

"Ohhh.. you eat my lunch box .." I tell the stranger, who has his back on me, I couldn't see his face.

But when he turns his body and look at me, without warning or saying any words he suddenly screams loudly.

"Waaaaaa…." He screamed so loud make me jumped and it really surprised me and makes me scream with him reflexively without knowing the reason for him to scream.

"Waaaaa….." But, wait... why he needs to scream?? I stop my scream and told him not to scream too, I throw an annoyed look at him

'Yaahh shut up, you are so loud and it makes me dizzy!" I tell him to stop, he stops immediately but still looked at me like I'm a ghost.

"Hah..wait ...you can talk like a human?" he asked me. What the heck this man talking about, is he though I'm a ghost or alien?

"What you are talking about? Of course, I can talk like a human because I'm a human, you moron!" I huffed annoyed at him.

"If you are a human, why you had a white face like a ghost?" Ah, he thought I was a ghost because I still have the mask on my face.

"Stupid, look at me now!" I pull off my mask and throw it in the rubbish bin and looking at him.

"See! I'm an ordinary person, not a ghost so back at you mister. Who in the world are you? Why you eat my lunch box without asking me first and it is already the end of the working time. Why you still right here on the executive floor, I never saw you before.?" I fire him question after question and waiting for his answer.

"Wow. You are a real person, not a ghost, geez.. you almost gave me a heart attack, woman! I thought I saw a ghost just now, why in the world you need to wear a face mask in the office And why do you need to ask me so many questions?" He retorts back at me. Hah, my bet he is just another employees from other floors below but what is he doing in this break room on the executive floor?. look at his unruly copper hair, his eyes look tired he seems like ordinary employees like the others, but when I look at his eyes he has a beautiful grey colour eyes, he also has a handsome face. He can't be a cleaning service, is he? Besides, he is the most handsome man I had ever seen, but it's not like I have my share of a man before. But I am not duelling with it right now, I am so cranky this moment he eats my food without asking and I am hungry. I'm really like ready to kill someone right now.

"I'm 100 % a real person also doesn't say anything about seeing a ghost when you can't handle to see it in an actual form on your own. Well, I can ask you as much as I want because you eat my good without my permission and you mister thief lunch box. I will send my complaint to HR dept because of your professional manner. Which steal my lunch box without permission and drink my orange juice too." I cross my hand on my chest and tap my shoes on the floor, looking into his eyes directly and try my best to look more intimidating. It does not work though, he does not show me any remorse for stealing my lunch box, now he stares at me funnily and from his eyes he dares me to do what I had said at him just now.

"Are you gonna send a complaint letter to HR just because I ate your lunch just now? Come on it is not a big deal woman, and I don't know if you are the owner of this box because you not put your name on the box." He retorted at me and trying his best not to laugh at me. Hah, this man is really crazy and annoyed me to death.

"Hah, don't you think I just saying empty words right now and I have the right to complain because of you I can't eat my dinner and I still need to continue to work, now I need to work with an empty stomach thanks to you. huh, what a day…" without I can complete my sentences he laughs at me like really laughing right now. Am I saying something funny? Maybe, he is one of the stress employees who got a lot of pressure from his manager.

"You. You are really something else in this company. I never see anyone else had this attitude when talking to me. And what you say I'm a food thief? Also, you can't label me as a thief because I'm not stealing your expensive stuff it was just a box of lunch missy… wee you are so stingy, woman…" he mocks me and continues to laugh at my face.

"Yaaa stop laughing, will you!. Where is the funny thing right now? You eat my food without permission it worse than you steal my wallet." I tell him. But he, however, continues to laughs and looks at me like I'm losing my mind.

" Oh come on, woman! don't be so stingy it's just a lunch box and I will buy you a new meal for compensating the foods I ate before. Okay?" Hah is he kidding me.he will buy me dinner when he can not buy it for himself?

"I'm not stingy but I love my foods because it makes me happy to eat my own which I cooked it by myself, but now you make me unhappy with eating my dinner without asking for my permission first." I huffing my frustration and walk out without looking at him. I can hear he shout for me to stop walking out but I'm not in the mood right now, so I ignored him and continued to walk to my desk.

"Wait a moment woman!!" I can hear the man before calling after me, but I don't want to see him again right now because my great mood already varnish and I need to go home to cook food for boosting my happy mood.

Stopping a moment I turn my gaze at him and say "Congratulations, you are the very first guy who makes me heartbroken for the first time in my life." I tell him deadpan. He is on another hand looking stunned after listening to what I had just said.

I walk back to my station desk and turn off my laptop and tidying up my stationery and check anything one more time. When I think it's perfect and not forget to bring anything I need back home, I walk towards the elevator. But when I exit my office I can see the spirit aka Mark standing in the hall waiting for me. Great, I'm not in my mood if he stood there wants to have a conversation with me right now.

I just ignore him and continue to walk away but he whispers to me if I dig my own grave just now and he also tells me that I will have my fun tomorrow morning.

"Hey, new girl! Look like you will have fun tomorrow morning and I hope your heart strong enough with the fun you will have. Wow, our office will have a good show before the meeting starts." He chuckles after telling me that but I don't think I want to reply to his not so funny joke.

"Hello, woman it is not a good manner to ignore someone talking to you! Can't you reply to anything I say?" He stood beside me when I wait for the elevator coming to bring me down to the garage.

"Can't you just leave me alone for now, please!!! I'm not in my best mood and if you do not leave me alone I promise I'm not gonna help you with your problem!" I throw him a nasty look and it works I think because he stopped talking then looked at me like I have lost my mind for not helping him.

"Ok, sorry woman but trust me you will have so much fun tomorrow morning." Before I can tell him to fuck off he already vanishes from my sights. Huh. What an annoying spirit is he.

Note for today is my day ended with the annoying way because someone eating and drinking my foods without the need to ask my permission and I still had a spirit to deal with later and anything he will tell me about himself. What a day today?

**_CPOV_**

What just happened in the break room just now? I eat the food from the fridge in my company but someone told me if I'm stealing her food and will report me to the HR departments. It's a funny one that woman had said to me, is she doesn't know who am I? Wow, this is my first time since I started a company my own employees don't know who I am. But hold on, speaking about employees, I thought I'd never seen that woman before. Who is she? When she walked out from the break room I try to call her back to say sorry for eating her lunch box but she just ignored me and the funny is she said that I'm the first guy who broke her heart. How come I broke her heart when we are not in the relationship. I notice where she goes, she walked towards Ros office direction.

Is she Ros new PA, if yes she had a strange PA, an odd one surely. Why in the world PA wearing a facial mask in the office? She almost gives me a heart attack looking at her. I thought I had seen the ghost because of the mask she wore at the time, but after she takes off the mask I meet with the cute and beautiful face I have never seen before. I think she is 5" 6 inches tall with brunette hair and a pair of the blues eyes I had ever seen. Her office attired not like any other women employees in here with the others they chose to wear something with branded fashion office attire. But this girl I had barely met looks so simple with a white blouse and dark colour dress pants and she looks so young.

With the other employee, I will find her outburst as an impolite manner to threaten the CEO of the company you work, but it's different with her, I thought her annoying attitude as a funny thing and I can see from her agitation at me that time she really loves her food and not the type of girl who would share her food with other people, what a stingy kind of girl. The worse thing is she said that she will make a complaint letter to the HR department just because of the lunch box mishap in the break room.

Bring it on, girl! I would love to see what HR would say about this accident. Hold on, is she felt heartbroken just because I ate her food without permission? What the fuck? Really?

I chuckled remembered her facial expression when said it to me. Her face really looks like a girl who was broken up with her lover. She is so adorable and she is surely an odd girl, her face and her pouty lips when she got annoyed then when she tapped her feet on the floor, she looks like bratty kids, for the first time in my life it looks cute and funny for me. I can't wait to meet her again tomorrow morning and see what she will do with the complaint letter shit she had said in the break room. Is she really will have do it or it just empties threats. And I am so curious how she will look like when she knows I'm the CEO of the company she works at. God, I can't wait for tomorrow to come and have my fun with Ros new PA

**_APOV_**

"Ok, Mr Mark please sit down and start telling me anything you need me to help you! I know you want to tell Andrea and our boss if you are not just being MIA without reason but unfortunately, something bad happens to you." I tell Mark spirit, I have my normal mood back after I eat my dinner and drink my favourite lemon tea. So now I have time to listen to everything Mark will tell me.

"You are right Ana, I need your help to tell them the truth of my situation right now. Although after knowing the truth Andrea will be devastating I can't keep her to think if I'm leaving her alone without any reason. And I don't want to be remembered as an ungrateful employee for Ros and Mr Grey. So are you ready to go through the story of me being a spirit?" I nod and for the next hour, Mark tells me about what happened with him and his body being buried in the forest outside of Seattle. And he tells me who the culprit of this tragedy, I can't help but cry when he told me how the people kill him and throw his body inside the hole they dug without feeling guilty.

"Mark, we need to tell them as soon as possible. Andrea need to know about it Mark, she is so miserable when knowing you left her without saying goodbye to her. And we need to find your body and give you a proper funeral and punished the people who do it at you." I bawled my eyes and staring at my new spirit friend sadly.

"I know Anastasia. I feel it too, it's hurting every time I saw Andrea crying when she misses me and the hurt she felt right now is the reason I can't go away peacefully and you are right we need to punish the people who do this to me." I can see the anger in Mark's eyes and I really hate people who hurt other people just because of the jealousy of other people's success.

We talk about finding the way for solving this problem and Mark let me do anything I can to help him. Tomorrow I will check the water first with Ros, I need to know what is going on with the deal Mark has worked before. Is it continues on work or our company already lost the deal? I let out a big yawn unladylike and it makes Mark laughing and tell me if I was working my ass off this week and I am the only staff he knows being so diligent for work overtime every day. What can I say, I love my job and I felt so good that I can finish all the work Ros gave me on time and it helped me to not back at home early and had the opportunity to meet the other spirit outside. For this moment, can see Mark is enough for me because his problem is more complicated than another spirit I have helped before. I say goodnight at Mark and walk towards my room and I know he will back to Andrea's apartment now.

"Oh, Ana. Tomorrow, you will have a great day and a fun week ahead. Don't forget to apply your complaint letter about someone stole your lunch box." Mark laughing loudly after telling me that. I turn my face to look at him and take out my tongue to mock him. Ahhh right that man I met this evening stole my lovely food and drink my orange juice. Should I make a complaint letter or forget about it. Actually, I am not planning for getting to worked up this evening about the lunch box, it was because I am so tired so I get so irritated to someone who eats my food without asking me first. And the other reason I am so worked up is to mask my shocked after look at the man face. He is the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he is so tall with copper and unruly hair. His eyes are the clearest grey I ever saw and he is hot as hell. Oh shit, Ana gets a grip and stop thinking about the food thief man. Sleep now, tomorrow will be a long exhausting day for you, Anastasia Steele!!

The next morning when I arrived at the office, Andrea already stand by in her desk looking so busy with her laptop. When she spots me out from the elevator she waves her hand and makes a signal if our CEO already arrive in the office early in the morning. I continue walking to my own office desk and find Ros standing near my desk look like waiting for me.

"Good morning Ms Bailey. Are you waiting for me right now? Did we have meetings in the early morning today?" I ask her nervously, am I forget something this morning?

"Don't worry, Ana. We don't have any meetings until later at ten o'clock, so don't be nervous! But I need you to send this file to our CEO office and make him sign in the files. I will send it myself but I am not in the mood for arguing with him this morning." Ros rolls her eyes and I let a little chuckle listen to her explanation of doesn't want have argued with the CEO. From what Andrea told me, our CEO and Ros are like cat and mouse. They always bickering with each other.

"Sure, Ms Bailey let me send it to the boss and bring it back to your desk." She gives me the file and I walk to our boss office but before I turn away from our office Ros shout me to have good luck with the grumpy CEO. Hah, why she says our CEO is a grumpy man? Is he an old man?

"Andrea, good morning. Ros sends me to come here to take this file to Mr Grey. Can you help me to inform him, please." I tell Andrea which she replies with a smile and told me to wait a moment she will page the CEO.

"Mr Grey, Miss Steele is here to send a file from Ms Bailey for you, Sir," Andrea informs Mr Grey.

"Tell her to enter my office, Andrea!" Oh, shit Mr Grey sound like not in the mood today. Andrea nod at me to walk into Mr Grey office. Shit, this why Ros say good luck to me because she knows our boss today in a bad mood.

Knock.. knock.

I knock on the door before entering the lion cage and listen, someone tells me to enter. I open the door and walk into the office, it's my first time entering the CEO the office and his office is bigger than Ros office. The decoration is plain just white and grey, it's such a waste because it will look more beautiful if he put more colour in here. But the view from the windows are so beautiful, we can see Seattle in full view.

"Good morning, Mr Grey. Ms Bailey sends me to come here to give the file which needs you to sign on it." I tell him, I can't see his face because he faced the window but after he turned the chair he was sitting on. I feel that the world will soon end, after knowing who is my boss. Why in the world this food theft must be the CEO of GEH?? Oh, Earth please just swallow me so I don't have to face the big boss with so much ashamed and nervous on my face…

Now I know why Mark tell me if today I will have fun in the office…

OMG, way to go to hell Anastasia…

**_A/N Review._**


	5. chapter 5

**_Hello, lovely readers! I'm back with the new chapter for my story, hopefully, this chapter not be awful and I hope you like it._****_When I wrote the part of Mark POV I tried my hardest to use my feelings but I am not that sure if I excel it written about a sad feeling to lose our loved one. Sorry, if it lacks in many ways. I used to listen to the song of Shane Ward, "No Promise" when wrote Mark POV. Hope you like it, everyone .xoxo_**

**_I love to say thank you, Lizzie, for helping me and I hope she is better soon after being hospitalised. God Bless you. Xoxoxo_**

**_EL.JAMES own all the FSOG main characters, the imaginary characters and the plot of the story is mine. Thank you for reading this story and have a great weekend, lovely readers. Xoxoxo_**

**_CPOV_**

Last night I asked Welch to send me the background check of Ros's new PA, I can't believe it! She's a fresh graduate from WSUV with summa cum laude and 4.4 GPA.

Wow, that girl has a good brain in her head but it's sad that she is a little bit stingy and has a bad temper.

I cannot believe the girl I met last night is one of my executives PA, I can't say she doesn't have the criteria as PA for the COO of the company, she has a gorgeous face, I hope her work is as good as her GPA.

Taylor drives me to GEH right now. A faint smile played around my mouth, I can't wait to see Miss Anastasia Steele's reaction when she finally knows who I am. Earlier this morning I called Ros to send me the documents needed for me to sign for our meeting later. Instead of Ros sending them to me, I tell her to send someone else to bring me the files because I don't want to meet her ugly mug this morning before the meeting. She knows that I only joke with her and she said she will send her new PA to bring it for me. I chuckle absentmindedly when I remembered what she did last night and it caught Taylor's eye from the rear mirror. He looked at me with a curious gaze, ignoring him I turned my gaze towards the outside scenery passing by without explaining to him the reason I chuckled.

My great mood did not last for too long when I remembered our meeting with Elite Company today. Still can't get where the hell Mark Williams is right now? He is the one I trusted to handle the deal we have to take over the company I want to buy, but now he's MIA for weeks without any contact. I knew this man, after five years, he's worked for my company, and he is such a great employee and responsible for his job. Where the fuck are you now Mark?

Arriving at GEH, I used my private elevator to headed to the 20th floor when the elevator door opens I find Andrea already seated at her station, working on her computer.

"Good morning, Mr Grey." Andrea greet me.

"Good morning, Andrea. Tell Ros to send me the documents I need to sign to my office now, Please!" I tell her as I continue to walk to my office. I hear her say 'yes' as I walk toward my office.

I read through the paperwork on my desk, reading all the reports from other deals around GEH. Ten minutes later Andrea buzzes me to inform me that Miss Steele is outside with the files I need. I tell her to let her come to my office. I purposely turned my chair overlooking the window so that when she entered my office she could not see my face directly. I want to see her reaction when she looks at me for the first time, will she recognise me?

Knock..knock.

"Enter.," I tell her, and I can hear as she opens the door and walks towards my desk.

"Good morning, Mr Grey. Ms Bailey sent me here to give you these documents for you to sign." I hear Ms Steele talk to me, her voice is different from last night. If I can say the truth she has an angelic voice but after recalling the incident last night, I can't say if she is an angel. I scoff to myself angel my foot, she is a stingy girl.

Smirking, I turn my chair to face her, our eyes lock with each other and when she gets a look at my face clearly her eyes become big like saucers and her mouth opens due to her obvious shock. It looks like Ms Steele does remember me after all, gotcha, woman!! The man you called a thief last night, in fact, is your boss!.

"The files, Ms Steele," I ask her as I put my hand out for her to hand me said documents, but she doesn't move, she must be still in shock.

"Ms Steele, didn't you bring me the files from Ros which I need to sign?" I ask her again, a little bit louder so she can come around from her shock, I want to laugh at the look on her face right now, but I keep my composure and do not give any reaction to her surprised face.

"Huh. Oh, right. Here Sir. These are all the files you need to sign." She pulls herself together and masks her surprised face with more professional facial expressions. She hands me the files when our fingers grace each other I feel a jolt of electricity shooting through my body.

I think she can feel it too because she pulls her hand back instantly and acts as if nothing happened.

I signed all the files without looking at Anastasia Steele, from the corner of my eye, I can see her fidgeting uncomfortably. Is she feeling uncomfortable near me or she is nervous about what I will do to her because of her attitude last night? I don't know but I will get the answer in a minute.

"So, Ms Steele. How long have you been working at GEH?" I start the conversation and look at her.

"It's been a week since I started working as Ms Bailey's PA, Sir." She answers me.

"What do you think about working here? And how's your job treating you?" I ask her once again, I want her to give me a more detailed answer then the simple one-liner she just gave me.

"It's positively productive and I enjoy working for Ms Bailey, Andrea also helps me so much with everything I'm not yet familiar with. I'm so thankful for the opportunity to work at a company like GEH" good answer but it still does not give me what I want. I want her to apologize to me or at least try to explain that last nights mishap is her fault.

"So, what were you doing last night, staying in office until late?" I ask her nonchalantly, her face start blushing after I ask the question. I think she remembers last nights little accident. I smirk at her.

"Hmm. I finished my job and forgot to check the time until it was well passed the knock off for me to go home. Sometimes I like to stay longer to finish my work so I do not need to hurry to finish it the next day." She explained to me. Is she real? When all the other employees wanted the day to be over quickly, she is the opposite and wants to finish any work given to her in a day.

"Did Ros tell you that you need to finish your work or it's your own initiative?" I know Ros is not that crazy to tell her PA to work overtime.

"Oh no, Ros never told me to stay overtime. She is the great boss anyone would love to work with and I'm so lucky to have her as my boss for the very first job I had after graduating from University. And...

I am so sorry about last night, Mr Grey. I always become grumpy and short-tempered when I feel hungry and you ate my food without asking me first just made me more grumpy." Hah. She is brave, brave enough to say that I stole her food last night.

"Are you saying I'm stealing your food and I need to say sorry to you, Ms Steele?" I ask her unbelievingly.

"I'm not saying it like that, Sir. But I think you owe me that apology because it's true you did eat my lunch box without my permission. And because of you, I needed to cook again last night." She is complaining about the need to cook and wow. This girl is something else, she is not afraid of me although she knows I'm her CEO. And she did not show any fear when she called my bullshit. It is so refreshing and annoying at the same time.

"Ok, sorry I ate your food without permission and are you still sending your complaint to HR like you said you were last night?" She blushed pink remembering what she said to me, that she will send her complaint to the HR department today.

"Hmm, I think I'll cancel that thread because we don't want anyone to know that our CEO eats his employee's lunch box food without asking first right? So, I will spare you the embarrassment, Mr Grey. Now we are at a truce right, Sir? I need to go back to my office because Ms Bailey is waiting for me to bring these files back to her. Thank you for your time and have a nice day, Sir. Once more don't eat my food without permission from the owner or you will get stomach aches, who knows if that food already stayed inside the fridge more than a day. Be careful, Sir. Bye.. " What the fuck?? This girl really has a smart mouth, and she also does not have a fear of me. Now, she just walks out of my office and left me speechless. Ms Steele, you make me curious about you. Her smart mouth will be the death of me and I need to be careful around her.

But I think it's not that bad to have a sassy employee like her, my working days would be fun from now on.

My ten o'clock meeting Is already in the conference room waiting for me, I don't know if my staff have handled the problem of the missing document, only Mark knew where it is because he is the leader of this take over the project. I can't tell what the result from this meeting I'm sure would lose my patience if this meeting does not work as what I want. The new team leader of my staff will need to answer me about the fuck up today.

"Good morning gentleman." I shake the hand of Elite company COO, Mr Grant.

"Good morning, Mr Grey." He shakes my hand and we sit down to start the meeting.

"Mr Grey, I'll get to the point with our meeting today. We had read both of your proposals you had sent to our company but honestly, the last proposal is not as good as the first one you gave us before. The deal your team wrote in here says that you will fire almost half of our employees after the contract is signed. And making a change in the employee structures. " I'm taken back listening to what he said. What the fuck! I never said we will fire employees from their company after the finalization this deal.

"Sorry, have I heard that right? I never said that we will fire half of the employees from Elite. Where did you hear about that, Mr Grant?" I ask him.

His face shows surprise listening to what I just said.

Ros on the other hand already starts to laugh at hearing about this ridiculous information but hides it well.

"Mr Grey, according to the second proposal you sent to our company. You put that clause in the contract and that makes us concerned about selling our company to GEH because our CEO really loves his employees. All of them so loyal and hard-working, it's such an unfortunate circumstance that requires us to sell the company in the first place." He tells me all the reasons why they can't sell the company to us. I need to put a stop to this meeting before it falls out of hand.

"Mr Grant, I can say we never want to fire the loyal employees from your company and can you give us some extra time to review the contract once again? and don't worry we don't need a long time to look it over before our next meeting." I tell him sure, I can see he is not certain to decide to sell the company to us anymore, but I can't lose this opportunity to buy out this company. After another hard decision, he agreed to resume our meeting in two days from now. We say our goodbyes, after the meeting room's door closed. I throw away all the files on the table and glared at my MA teams. What is this idiot playing at to make this deal fuck up?

"What the fuck are you fucking idiots doing in your office? Why did you send a stupid transaction clause without inquiring it with me or Ms Bailey beforehand?" I shout at them, they shrink in their chairs and afraid to answer me.

"I'm sorry, Mr Grey. Our team is struggling a little bit with Mark being MIA. He is our team leader and all the important files about this deal were all with him." One of the stupid fuckers said. What an unbelievable fucking mess this has turned out.

"Fix it, or I swear it will be your head on a platter.", I want to fire all this team but I can't lose control here. I tell all of them to go away from my sight before I kick their ass out.

"Grey, we need to make it right with or without Mark. We can't lose this deal because we need Elite company to back up our plan for creating a new satellite." Ros tells me.

I think I will combust and in need to beat the fuck out of something. I walk out from the meeting room to my own office and need to find a way how to solve this fucked up mess and turn it into something right. I hate to lose or failed to rescue this good opportunity to take over this company in California.

Back to my own office, I pour myself a whiskey from my private bar. I need something stronger to help me think about making it right. I am so fucking pissed with Mark Williams right now and I want to kick him to the curb for running away from his responsibility. This deal is not the only important deal GEH has right now but this deal can help our company, with the successful new launch of our new GEH tech.

Throwing myself into working on the new contract offer we will use in the next meeting with Elite company, I am going to do it myself and not let anyone help me except Ros. I review the second contract, my acquisition team made before and felt my blood boiling and I want to fire all those stupid fuckers. How they are so stupid for making this rubbish proposal and sending it to the company without mine or Ros's approval? The offer they have made for Elite company really unacceptable and ridiculous, they are working for a big company but the way they draw the contract, not like a professional work instead like an amateur student. The last thing I need right now is incompetence. My concentration is disturbed by my office phone ringing.

"Grey, spare some time for an urgent meeting in your office later after office hours!" Ros's voice greets me from another line, like always she talks to the point without greeting me first.

"What kind of urgent meeting do you want to conduct, Ros?" I ask her feeling slightly curious.

" I can't tell you, Grey. But it is about Mark Williams, also Andrea needs to attend because this also concerns her!" I try to dig more info from her but she refuses to tell me, now I'm in even more of a bad mood. but I know it's better than hunting Ros down immediately. I need to wait until she comes here alone and tell me face to face. I continue on my work and wait until later to know what is it about by an unexpected urgent meeting.

**_APOV_**

Holy shit. The person in front of me is nothing like I expected. In my mind, I had imagined our CEO had a bald head or at least in his forty. Not this insanely handsome like the one in front of me right now.

God, what dream did I have last night? Why does it have to be him, the man I scolded for eating my food without permission, why he is the one that has to be the owner of this company? I didn't expect my first meeting with the owner of this company to be very embarrassing, and certainly not leaving a good impression.

. I tried hard to cover up my embarrassment in front of Mr Grey by being more professional, but inside I felt nervous and worried. What if he feels offended by what I said last night, he could have fired me without thinking twice. Oh God, this time please help me! Don't let me lose my dream job just because my mouth is losing its ability to speak with common sense. After Mr Grey signed all the files Ros had given me, I hurried to get out of his office before he remembered last night. but my strategy to leave as soon as I can vanish when he started talking about what happened last night.

"Ana, what's wrong with you? why do you look like you've met a ghost? You look pale and not as usual! "Andrea greeted me when she saw me coming out of Mr Grey's office.

"Andrea, meeting ghosts are better than now. I feel very stupid and silly." I said to Andrea, not knowing the meaning of my words. Andrea only looked at me with a confused look.

"Anastasia, can you speak in a language that can be easier for me to understand? Earlier when you entered Mr Grey's office, you were fine, now that you left his office. You look like someone who has lost the will to live. Is Mr Grey being rude to you, or did he yell at you just now? "Andrea asked me in a worried tone. If she knew what had happened, I was sure she would be like me right now. Confused and embarrassed, not knowing what to do.

"No, Andrea but I am the one who does stupid things." without telling her further, I just walking back to my boss's office. Inside my heart, I pray to the Almighty God, Let's hope Mr Grey not fire me after last night incident, finger cross lets just hope he can forgive me. What a wrong move to start known by our CEO. Oh, stupid Ana!

Knocking Ros office door, I walk in with the files in my hands and hand it back to her. Ros looks so busy this moment, she just tells me to put it on her desk without looking in my direction. Well, I remember what Mark told me last night, today we will have a meeting with the company GEH want to take over. But the problem is all the documents they need it's not in the place right now. What will be happening in today's meeting? Will disaster occurs today?

Walking back to my office room I found Mark already sit down on my desk waiting for me. He gives me a smirk, a sign he knows that I had met our CEO and he knows the man I shout as a thief is no one else are our big boss.

"Hai, new friend, your face looks so ugly right now! What's up, girl?" Oh great, he acts like he doesn't know what happens with me today. Jerk.

"You. How come you not tell me who is the man from last night? Are you trying to make me jobless?" I scold him but not in loudly because I don't want people thought I was crazy talking alone.

"Sorry, I have tried to tell you that he is our CEO, but you are so grumpy and not listen to me. So, I just let you be a grumpy girl, it was not that bad, right? Mr Grey won't fire you just because of last night's incident." He says while laughing at my face.

I ignored him and continue with my work and trying to stay positive thinking, our boss not will be petty and fire me just over the food misunderstand. Right? Right he would not fire me because I work for Ros, not for him, Ros not will let him fire me. Inside my brain, I talk to myself but I am not sure myself.

Huh. It is so frustrating.

"Chill, Ana. You will be fine and your job won't go anywhere. Mr Grey maybe a tyrant in this place or in business, but he is not that heartless boss who fire employees just because of food." Mark reassures me. I nod at him and focus more on my work right now.

I see Ros walk back from meeting to her office, from her aura I can see it that the meeting was a thud. Oh, Lord. What is it about to happen with the takeover process of the company in California?

"It's a messy situation right now in our company, Ana. The other side people almost reject the offer from our company and now the meeting being resume to the other day." Mark tell me with his face in forlorn.

"What happens, Mark? Why they reject the offer we had for them?" I ask him.

"The other team from MA send a ridiculous offer to them, which said if our company will fire half of their employees. When our boss never said anything like that, and it is not we have planned for this deal." He tells me with a tone of disappointment.

I can't say anything because I just work here for a week and this project is made before I joined.

That's why Ros look so disappointed and like she wants to kill people when she walked into her office.

"We need to tell them the truth about my situation, Ana." Mark suddenly say. I look at him need him to explain more clear to me.

"I mean, I want to tell them if I do not just vanish from this world, but I was killed by someone in this company, Ana. I want you to help me here to tell them the truth, please!" He pleading at me and I know that I can't reject his wishes for help. Andrea needs to know that he does not leave her alone because he wants but it all because of the jealousy of another employee which take her beloved one away from her.

"Let me think a way how to approach it to Ros, okay?" I tell Mark, he nodded his head and I work my brain to find a way to resolve his problem.

After thinking it over and over again, I know how to solve this problem. I hope this idea will succeed and Mark can rest in peace, but it will kill Andrea knowing the man she loves not in this world anymore and he went away in a tragic way.

I knocked on Ros office door, she tells me to enter. When I walked in she gives me a curious look, and I become nervous now. But I can't let my nervousness failed me.

"I'm sorry, Ros to disturb you right now, but I have something need to tell you and I need you to help with it," I tell her.

"Please, sit down and talk to me, Ana. What is it that you want to talk about? From your face and tone, it looks so serious." She gives me all of her attention.

I take a deep breath and start to say what I want her to know.

"Ros, I know where is Mark Williams right now. But I will tell you the details of the problem later after the office hour ended. I prefer to have you, Mr Grey and Andrea to involve when I tell everything that I know about him." I tell her clearly without a doubt in my voice. She so surprised with what I tell her but she nods her head understands.

"Ok, Ana. I will let Mr Grey know if we will have an urgent meeting after office hour end. I hope you have the information we need about Mark. He already MIA for a week without any news and it's not like him being away from his responsibility at work and leave Andrea alone." Her voices are full of concern.

"I can't tell you what to do after you know what happened to him, Ros. All of us will become hurt and Andrea will be devastated by learning the truth." I stand and say my leave, she was so stunned by the information and I see she can't wait to know the reason Mark disappeared.

It's seven o'clock and the executive floor already quiet because most of the employees already off from work. Ros and I now walking towards our boss's office, we meet with Andrea in her station and together we walk into Mr Grey,'s office.

Without knocking Ros just open the door and walk-in to sit down on the couch in front of Mr Grey desk.

"What do you want to say from this emergency meeting, Ros?" Mr Grey asked Ros and looked at me curiously.

"This is about Mark, Grey. Anastasia told me this afternoon that she knows where Mark is." Andrea and Mr Grey immediately looked at me after hearing Ros's explanation.

"Ana, do you know about Mark? Have you met him before? Why didn't you tell me?" Andrea asked me confused. I took a deep breath as I began to talk about what I knew about this situation. beside Andrea sit, I saw Mark sitting next to her.

"Before I start telling stories about everything I know, please don't cut off what I have to tell you, before I finish telling everything, if you have any questions, please ask after I finish. Can you do that?"

all in the room nodded their heads.

"Mr Grey, before I start talking. Do you have another employee who you trust and can act quickly when needed? "I asked Mr Grey. When this problem was revealed, I wasn't sure we all could think clearly, because after all, that happened from the misfortune that claimed Mark's life. Will only leave wounds for everyone close to him.

In minutes three big man enter the office and join us for this meeting. Let's start it, Ana, calm down everything will be okay. I mumble to myself.

"I met Mark the first time when I came to this office. Previously I did not know who he was, he just stood beside Andrea and looked at her with a look of affection and sadness. "After I said about when I saw Mark all the people who were here sighed their breath. From the look on their faces, they were surprised by my explanation.

"For a week I work at GEH, I always see Mark whether it's beside Andrea or in the break room. Yesterday afternoon, when Andrea told me about her lover who was also an employee here, disappeared without my explanation and there was not the slightest message from him either. at that time Mark was in front of Andrea said he did not leave because of his liking but this is all because of the tragedy that happened to him after work on the last day you all saw him in a week ago. I tell them the reality of what happened to Mark and tell them if he wasn't in this world anymore.

"Andrea cried when she realized that Mark was no longer in this world anymore. When Andrea cried the others looked at me with questions that were full of questions and full of curiosity.

" Anastasia, how?" It just the words Ros can utterly right now.

"You can call me a freak or crazy but what I tell you guys is the truth. I can see the spirit of people who die, but it is not the end of the story. Mark dies not by an accident but someone killed him that day." all the people in the room became quiet and all of them look so shocked to listen to what I had announced just now.

"What do you mean, Ms Steele with someone killed him?" Mr Grey ask me.

"One of your employees got jealous of Mark's job and he killed him," I say deadpan.

"Bullshit..dont you dare to make so stupid and impossible story Anastasia!" Grey shout. He makes me jump because of how loud he shouted.

"I'm not lying Mr Grey, what I said is the truth. Do you want to know where Mark right now, him right now sitting beside Andrea? He tried to hug her but he can't do that, do you know how frustrated him right now look at the love of his life crying her eyes out hearing what has happened to him. He is alone, cold without a soul in his body and no one finds him. You all can trust me or ignore me right now, but I tell you the truth." I fall on the floor crying out loud for poor Mark, I feel someone reach me and bring me to embrace. When I look at who is the body who wraps me, I find he is Mr Grey. He brings me to his embrace and put his hand on my back up and down trying to calm me.

"Mark, can you give us a lead, sign or clue on how to find you and tell us who the one do this to you, please!" I say absentmindedly.

The room suddenly becomes dark, the lamps off and the temperature becomes colder. I try to look around and can't see Mark. A moment later the lamps on again and we find one of the security men on the front of Andrea. He kneels looking at her longingly and from that, I know who he is. He Mark who borrowed the guy's body.

"Reynold, what are you doing now?" One of the other security asks the man who in front of Andrea now.

"Hello, Taylor. Sorry, I'm not Reynolds at the moment, I am Mark, I just borrow his body for a while." all the people become surprised and can not believe what they see right now.

"Hello, my queen bee. Do you miss me, I miss you so much, babe." He said to Andrea. He brushes the tears from her cheeks and it makes Andrea cry harder.

"Mark.. Is it you my Mark?" She shocked and asking for making sure she is not dreaming if the one in front of her is Mark.

"Yes, baby it is me your Mark but the body is not mine. I'm sorry for not back at you on time on our anniversary. Maybe, if I listen to you when you told me not to work overtime, and back home together with you. I will still be right here with you, love." He caresses Andrea's face, all the people in the room keep silent let him talk to Andrea first. Their face picturing confused and bewildered.

"Mark, why. Why you left me alone? Now you will never come back to me again. How I can live without you, Mark?" Andrea crying loudly now and it hurts so much to listen to her, she is so lost.

"I'm sorry, baby. this is not what I want to leave you alone. I don't want to be separated from you Andrea, but fate says otherwise I must leave you in such a cruel way. promise me baby if you will be tough to live this life without surprised listening, at least you have to be strong for our baby in your womb. "Everyone surprised listening to what Mark said. Andrea is pregnant at the moment.

" How? How do you know that we are pregnant? I never had the chance to tell you that you will become a father because you never come back home." She asks him.

"Although my body not beside you anymore, my soul still wandering around you, babe. Every night when you alone waiting for me to go back home and crying alone, you are never alone in our home baby. Because I always sit down or lie down next to you. I found the picture of our baby which you put in the desk and it was from your check-up two months before our anniversary." Mark look at Andrea and give her a small smile, inside his eyes, he has so much love for Andrea and the sadness clearly look in both their eyes.

"Mark, can you tell us how you died, please!" Ros the first one asking for the chronology his murder. All of us gasp listen to her, but she is right, we need to know the truth so we can hold the justice for him.

"I will tell you guys but before it, you all need to know I am so sorry today meeting got messed up. I hope before gone I have given the planning document to you to keep Ros and today's meeting will go smooth as we had it planned it before." Ros and Mr Grey shake their head no and tell Mark its not his fault.

"It's Friday evening around half-past seven when I closed my laptop and prepared to go home because that day was Andrea and my fourth anniversary day. I thought I was the last one who left the office that day, you and Mr Grey fly to London to visit GEH branch over there. When I already in the parking lot someone called my name from behind and when I turn my head to see who call me, suddenly I felt being hit from behind on my head.." Mark tell us all the chronology of the torture he got when he tells us who is the culprit, all of us gasp because we can't believe that the culprit is one of employee we always met in the office every day.

"What the fuck!! the one who killed you is your own team members Patrick Richardson?" Mr Grey shout beside me and it makes me jump because I'm so surprised by his sudden outburst. He realized that he was next to me, he reached for me and took me in his arms and apologies if he surprised me. I'm not aware that I'm off the floor right now because as soon as Mark told us about the detail of the murder chronology, Mr Grey put me on his lap and stroked my back to help calm me down when we listening how cruel Patrick was when he tortured Mark. He also buried Mark's body without confirmed if he died or not. Why this world can be so cruel?

"Where has he buried your body, Mark? Did you remember what kind of place he brings you before he killed you?" The man who I know calls Taylor asked Mark. Andrea flinched listen to it, Mark or Reynolds quickly bring her on his lap and hug her tightly.

"I still remember the place where he dumped my body, it was in the middle of the forest near Portland. He digs a hole and dumps me, then he drove my car and keep it in his brother's house in the same area Portland with reason if his friend sells it to him."

"Taylor, called your connection to help us find Mark's body, get all the help as much as you can, Taylor!" Mr Grey tells his security.

"Yes, Sir. But before it, we need to find a better explanation to get them to help us with this situation. We can't just say that one of the GEH employees can see the spirit of her work colleague who needs her help to find his murdered body. We need to give them solid information first." What Taylor says really make sense, we can not just tell the police if someone body now in the middle of the forest after being MIA for a while.

"Fuck, I'm forgetting about that reason. You're right we can't just tell the police about Anastasia ability, they will think that we are a bunch of crazy people." All of us work our brain to find a way to get help without making it more difficult to find Mark's body.

"We need to be careful, Sir. And not alert Patrick that we know what he did to Mark and the important must be careful not to make this news out and alerts the vultures and make it more complicated." Taylor adds.

I want to untangle my body from Mr Grey embrace but I can't do it he holds me so right and if I can say it honestly. In her arms, I feel safe and comfortable and it such a foreign feeling for me. The one who can make feel safe is my parents but oddly enough this gorgeous boss of mine makes me feel so comfortable with him.

Stop Anastasia! This time it's not the right time to thinking about your gorgeous CEO. You need to think clearly about how to help Mark! I chastised myself and back to working my brain harder.

God, give me a hint to help this poor man, please!

**_Mark/Reynold POV_**

Andrea still sobbing in my arms, no not my own arms but the arms of Reynolds which I posed for a while. My heart is broken looking at the woman I love so much, she is one strong girl I had ever met. She was an orphan when she only a young little girl and lived on the system until when she turned ten years old the Parker family adopted her and brought her under their wings but the perfect family not stayed for a long time when she was in her last year of University her adopted parents died from the accident.

I have fallen in love with her from the first time I see her in this company. We start to work in the same year and become closer day by day, I ask her to be my girlfriend after being friends for three months. Move-in together on the first anniversary of our relationship.Met her and falling in love with her are the greatest things in my life, I have so many plans for our future together until our hair becomes gray. but all those dreams vanished because I wouldn't be by her side anymore.

"Stop crying, my love. Your beautiful face would be ruined and my girl is the most beautiful women in this world ." I try to soothe her but it not working, she starts to cry even more. Shit, I hate it to know her this sad and broken but I can't do anything to make it better.

"Hey, baby. all this misfortune will end soon, the killer will be caught and all will return to normal like before. Andrea, you are one of the most strong women in this world, you can't keep up with this sadness for a long time. Will you promise me something, baby?" She slowly pulled her head from my chest and look at me. God, she looks so lost and it's killing me.

"What.." Was the only word she can say.

"promise me if you will be stay strong even though I am not next to you anymore! live this life with enthusiasm, maybe I am not in this world anymore but nine months from now you will welcome the baby that we both created. Our children need their mother to be strong and you are the only one she has when she was born so you have to be strong, dear. You may cry over my departure for a few days but after that, you must stop being sad, Andrea. Can you do what I just said to you? "

She starts crying then hug me tightly

"Mark, why this world so cruel to me? I lost my parents when I still needed them. I courageously live my life without parents beside me to support me. then you come to my life like the light shining into the darkness in my life, your presence makes my life so much more meaningful when you are beside me I am not afraid of failure because I know you will always be by my side to support me. But now you are gone forever, who will be supported or cheer me when I'm down and caught me when I fall, Mark? Why do you have to go this fast? How do I need to explain to our son or daughter when they ask me where their father? Why is God unfair to me, he always takes the people I care and love. Why? Why... "Andrea said while crying loudly, everyone in this room, too sad to see Andrea fragile as she does right now.

God, I don't know how to answer her, why this tragedy had to happen to me and Andrea?

When our baby is born they will never meet their father and I frightening that they won't know anything about me.

"I'm scared to be alone with you not beside me anymore, Mark. But if I cried for a long time, you won't be able to rest peacefully in heaven, right? So I need to be strong for you, for me and for our baby, right?" I choked out listening to Andrea broken voices and just nodded my head without knowing how to form any word to comfort her.

I feel like a failure, I fail to make Andrea happy and leave her alone with a big responsibility to nurture and protect our baby alone when they are born into this world.

_Slowly by slowly I truly shrinking, fading, and disappearing like a leaf in autumn. Will I go brown and crinkled and then break apart altogether? I'm so terrified that I will vanish before I can say goodbye properly to the love of my life.__Why does our love story need to be ending like this? What I'd done to deserve all this pain...__._

**What do you think about this chapter everyone? Please leave me your review because all your reviews mean so much to me.****I will be back with a new mystery in the next chapter. Until then please be patient and have a great day love.**

**Ntan.**


	6. Anastasia,Help Us Please! 6

**_Happy Halloween for all of you my lovely readers. Hope you guys have a great celebration but remember don't eat too many sweets or you guys will get sugar crash later. Wkwkwk_**

**_This chapter probably such a mess because when I wrote this chapter my mind, not in an amicable mood so please forgive me for this mess. I will try my best to give you all the better one next time._**

**_For all of you who leave me reviews, thank you very much, guys. Thank you for reading my story, I hope not to disappoint all of you. Xoxoxo._**

**_All the mistakes are mine. EL JAMES own all the FSOG main characters. The plot and imaginary characters are mine._**

**_Thank you._**

**_CPOV_**

It's been a week after the tragedy of Mark's mystery murder cases being solved. I did not expect this unfortunate happen at my company, this was very surprised not only for me but all the employees at GEH who knew about this case also deeply regretted by Mark's tragic departure. Of all the people who were devastated by Mark's departure, Andrea was the saddest and most felt devastated here. not only did she lose her lover but she also lost the father of the baby she is carrying right now.

Still fresh in my mind how bad Andrea reacted when Mark's body was founded and being moved to hospital for autopsy. She fainted every time she remembered the reason she needs to come to the hospital to see her beloved lifeless corpse. It's also my first time look at Andrea being weak and lose her faith in life. She is one of my top employees after Ros, she is tough as steel and brilliant with her job, without her help my workday will be hell.

When Mark funeral service was held Andrea's eyes never dry from tears and she fainted about three times. We are all so worried about her and the baby she carrying but thankfully she had Anastasia beside her to give her support and shoulders to lean on whenever she feels weak or needs of support. They found friendship with each other in GEH, Andrea also thought that Anastasia is Mark's saviour, without her, we wouldn't have found him for along time.

Maybe, the way we found out about this so unusual, we found it out about Mark's murdered tragedy from a new employee who had the ability to see the spirit. However, I'm so grateful by Anastasia's ability which really helpful not just for her to help Mark say goodbye to Andrea. But also help the company catch the murder which one of the employees we had in GEH.

Yesterday, Ros and I talked about what kind of employee is Anastasia. Both of us agree on her, not just a clever girl but she also different from any other Ros ex PA before. She is such a great addition to the company with her excellent works and her also multilingual, she speaks four different languages like French, Mandarin, Japanese and Spain. Ros really hit the jackpot with her PA this time, Ana is remarkable as Andrea in her work manners.

Something strange was happening, this past week I don't know why but she always comes to my mind whenever I have spare time. It's the first time that this has occurred to me, to have my mind continuously thinking about a girl and not forget she is one of my employees. I had my share with a woman before but they never come to my mind as Ana does, I don't know what is it but if I can tell the truth Anastasia really gets under my skin. It's not just about her ability to see the spirit but her other criteria also hook me to her.

"Mr Grey, Ros and all the head managers already gathering in the meeting room for the weekly meeting, Sir." Andrea's voice rings from the intercom and disturbed my daydream.

"Thank you, Andrea. I will be there in a minute." Time for back to work.

"Mr Grey, do you have any other things for me to do?" Andrea standing in front of my desk asking me. She was helping me with some files I need for my meeting in London next week. Check my watch it already at half-past six in the evening, Andrea need to off work a half-hour ago.

"No, Andrea. Thank you for your help, you can leave for the day, Andrea. I'm sorry I make you work overtime today. Now go home and have a rest, be careful on your way home!"

"Thank you, Sir. Oh, Sir. Tomorrow, I will come a little late to work because tomorrow I have my pregnancy check-up." I give her a nod and tell her not to rush to come for work.

I continue my work for a while until my stomach grumbles need the feed. I walk to the break room for making the coffee, actually, I can tell Taylor for order dinner for me but my feet bring me to the break room. When I enter in front of me standing a familiar face who always stays late in the office from the very beginning she works in GEH. Anastasia standing near the pantry waiting for the water to boil.

"Ehem.." I clear my throat to make a sound so she knows she is not alone here. I don't want to startle her and make her jump. She turns her head and looks at my direction.

"Oh, good evening, Mr Grey." she gives me a smile. She is a true charm woman, just with a small smile can beam the entire floor.

"Ms Steele, why are you still in the office when it's passed your working time?" I ask her, attempting to make small talk right now.

"I still working on some files for Ros, Sir. Are you need something in here?" she asked me back.

"Oh, right. I need to make coffee, Andrea already off so I need to make my own coffee now, unfortunately." I say deadpanned, she giggles at me and now it is the most beautiful sound I have heard. It was my first time to listen to her giggle.

"How do you like your coffee? I will make it for you, Sir," she asked me.

"I'm…" shit I don't know what happens with me, why I am so nervous near this girl?.

"Hmm, no add anything, please." she smiles and starts to make my coffee. I on the other hand just stand there appreciate her posterior glance, she has an incredible S line body shapes. It's not too thin also not too fat, perfect her body is perfect.

"Here your coffee, Mr Grey." I take my cup of coffee from Anastasia, I thank her and together we take a sit across each other.

"Wow, you brought your dinner again for tonight? Are you always have dinner here?" I look at her unwrapped a tray of sandwiches.

"Yes, I brought my dinner with me today. I like to have my dinner in the office, it is so helpful when I suddenly felt hungry while working on unfinished documents or other works need attention. I can immediately eat my dinner without rushing to back home. Would you like to eat some, Mr Grey?" She offers her sandwich to me. I raised my eyebrow at her, I still cannot forget her reaction when I ate her food last time. Now, here she is offering me to eat her sandwiches, doesn't she said that she loves her food last time?

Looking at my face she giggling and say " Don't worry, I am not gonna scold you or call you a thief anymore like last time! Today, I'm the one who offers you to share my food, so it safe and you won't meet the crazy girl who loved her food and got mad because you ate her food without asking first." She laughed loudly after saying that to me.

the hairs on my whole body stand up to hear her laughter, she has very lovely laughter, as lovely as her face that looks like an angel. I can't help it but laugh together with her.

"Why Miss Steele, do you find me funny??" I ask her after she stops laughing.

"No, Sir. No, I am sorry to laugh at you, but I can't help it. Your face looks so cute when I offer you to share my food and when you look at me with an eyebrow lifted up like you think I'm losing my mind. Your surprised face is really cute. I'm not that bad right last time?" She scrunches her face, remembered her actions in this room a while ago. Cute… she says I'm cute.. Wow, never in my life someone else called me cute.

"No, it's not that terrible thing when you accused me as a good theft, but I am still not over yet with the trauma you cause me weeks ago. It was the first time someone called me a thief in my life. Now you say that I'm cute! Wow, you're really different from the others. " I chuckled whenever I remember the accident. I can't believe that my new employee labelled me as a cute man.

"Actually, I would say congratulations to you, Mr Grey, you are the first outsider who suffered getting scolded by me after my own dad. Up until now, honestly, I never raised up my volume when I talked to anyone. Except for my dad when I am so upset at him. And it is true that you are so cute just now, Sir." She laughed out loud after say it without care that I'm her boss, she is really a breath of fresh air in my company.

We exchange a good humorous conversation and sharing her sandwiches. I feel so good to see have this kind of interaction with a woman for the first time, I never had this kind of interaction with any women I had met before. We just exchange a flirtation and BAM inside the room and I will leave after that. That all just about sex and never more than that, but I find myself relax with Anastasia stay right across my seat. Sharing dinner and chatting about our day, she makes me comfortable around her. What is it about this girl which made me feel comfortable near her? I have the sudden urge to get to know her better, to see what kind of person she is, other than she is such a beautiful and alluring woman. I want to know all of her shades and anything else she had beside her ability to see the ghost.

I don't care that she is my staff and I have rules never had any private connection with staff. For Anastasia, I'll have to break those rules and I will do anything to be close to her.

"Opss. It's already eight o'clock, I need to get home before it is too late." Anastasia suddenly stands up, from the chair she sat. What, she needs to leave already? I don't know why to listen that she needs to go home makes me disappointed. It is my first time really enjoyed it talking with someone and I don't want it to end so quickly.

"Yeah, I thought you right. It's late for an employee to leave the office. How you go back home from here? Are you drive your own car, Ms Steele?" As disappointed, I feel right now. I don't want her to work overtime every day. And I need to know how she got home from work.

"Unfortunately, I need to call a cab, Sir. My car broke down yesterday. I don't have time to bring it to a car repair shop, so for the rest of this week, I'll use a cab to go to the office." She explains to me. I don't like her go home by cab it's not safe for a beautiful woman like her.

"No need to call the cab, Ms Steele! We can drive together and I would drop you at your apartment." She looks up at me, startled, and I love the blue colour of her eyes, striking against her brunette hair.

"Mmm, thank you for your offer, Mr Grey but I do not want to bother you. and also it's possible that the direction of our house is different and I don't want you to bother taking me home. I can call a cab, really." She explains but I am not going to let her go by cab.

"May I ask where is your apartment, Anastasia?" I ask her. I'm not giving her time to give the excuse to drive her home.

"It's close to Pike Place Market area, Sir. So it's not that far from the office, I can walk but it's too late and I don't want to take a risk so the option is to go home by cab." Her living area is closed with Escala, it is my opportunity to make her rides in my SUV.

"Your apartment is in the same way as my place, so let's drive together and I will drop you before I went to mine. I expected you to stand by near the elevator for ten minutes from now, Ms Steele. Is it work with you and I want my employee safely arrived in their home after late working time. Now, would you like to join me in my car, Anastasia?" Anastasia stares at me for a moment, and I think that she's going to say no, but then she nods. "Yes. I'd like that."

"I'm glad," I say, and I am.

I waited for Anastasia in front of the elevator with Taylor beside me, five minutes later she appeared from the direction of her office and smiled at me. oh shit, her smile made my legs weak, dimples on the left cheek made her smile more beautiful.

"Sorry, have you been waiting for me for a long time?" Anastasia is not late I was waiting for her earlier than the time I gave her.

"Don't worry, I am the one who early waiting here. Are you ready to go, Ms Steele?"

"Yes, Mr Grey. Thank you." She gives me shyly smile which looking so adorable.

From corner my eyes I can see Taylor looking at both of us, he is grinning like a loon but try harder to not let us see it. He knows it not my style to waiting for someone or my staff to ride together at my private elevator. This elevator designed especially for me.

"Anastasia, this Taylor my CPO and head of security, he also my driver. Taylor, Ms Steele will drive together in our vehicle and we will drop her first before going to Escala." Taylor look does take back by what I say. It is his first time to hear me drive a woman go home especially my staff from the office. He is surprised but maintained his professional face without saying anything.

"Yes, I remembered him from our meet last time about Mark situation. Hello, Mr Taylor nice to see you again and sorry to bother you to drive me home." Anastasia is a polite girl and her friendly personality is beyond other women I had met before.

"Nice to see you again too, Ms Steele. And it does not burden to be driving home." Taylor gives her a little smile, fucker he never gave any smile to another employee before except the boys from the security staff or Ros and Andrea. Now he gave Anastasia smile and its make me pissed up.

What kind of strange feeling I have for Anastasia right now I can't tell it by myself, but this woman is like a breath of fresh air. The way her mahogany colour hair falls around her shoulders is simple, and everything she's wearing looking fabulous and elegant in her body. Her skin so white I dare say the sun has never had the pleasure of touching her. And lips. God, those lips. Full and stained with a colour that reminds me of fresh cherry. There's an innocence to her that calls to me, and I immediately feel the urge to take her in my arms and protect her. Because she looks delicate like she might blow away if a breeze blew through the room. What the hell is wrong with me?

Anastasia is standing beside me when Taylor is standing in front of us, my gaze is drawn from her mouth to her neck down across her body to the way her ass is sticking out just a little. God, she's sexy, and I'm feeling far too warm, far too close to being hard. I don't want her thinking that I'm some sex-crazed CEO by looking at her pervertedly. Calm down, Grey.

The elevator brought us to the underground parking lot where this area serves for mine and Ros vehicle alone. No one can parking right here except my family when they come uninvited to harass me. Joking it's my mom or my sister Mia who sometimes will visit me in my office when I don't have time to come home for dinner together at the weekend.

"After you, Ms Steele," I say to Anastasia when the doors opened. She gives me a shy smile and murmur thank you.

"Are you really sure is it ok for me to riding together in your car, Mr Grey?" Anastasia suddenly asks for so many times. from the look on her face, she really doesn't want to bother me.

"It's okay, Anastasia. Really, don't worry about it. You are not bothering me or Taylor and we had the same direction actually so it was good." I smile my megawatt smile so she knows I'm ok to drive her home.

"Thank you again, Sir. It is really not inconveniencing when my car broke down." She huffed adorably but in her lips corner draws a small smile.

I want to respond to her comments about her car, but before I say it she suddenly halts to talk to someone invisible which makes me got goosebumps. Not only me but Taylor also look so surprised and stop walking immediately.

"Hello, Mr Jefferson. Are you patrolling the executive parking area today?" She says absentmindedly without care that Taylor and I standing just a few feet away from her and looking at her horrified.

Wait! Does she talk to Jefferson? Is it Jefferson from my security team who passed away a month ago by a sudden heart attack, Is he the one she talks with?

My head whirling quickly to look at Taylor need to confirm what I was thinking right now the same with what he thought. And by the look of Taylor's face, I can see both of us had the same thought.

We look at Anastasia with horror in our eyes, how she can talk to Jefferson in a normal manner as chatting with a real human? I don't know what they are talking about, Anastasia giggling with whatever Jefferson spirit tell her. They had a conversation like a normal person talking with each other.

'Taylor, why Jefferson still in here? Didn't he passed away last month?" I whispered to Taylor without turned my eyes from Anastasia direction.

"Sir, he passed away when he was still on duty, our other security staff found his lifeless body in the lobby near the elevator!" Taylor tells me. Almost five minutes later Anastasia jogged to our way, from her face she looks embarrassed to make us waiting for her to finish greeted her spirit friend.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Mr Grey and Mr Taylor. I didn't mean to make you wait for a long time. Mr Jefferson is one of the spirits that I have met besides Mark spirit. He always greets me and reminds me to be careful because I'm always the last to leave the office." Anastasia explained how she knows Jefferson. If I've not experienced it myself to know that she knows how to see or have a communication with a spirit, I would though she is a crazy woman.

"No worry, Ms Steele. You just a little bit surprised me and Taylor by greeting our deceased security crew. Jefferson is one of my best security teams for GEH, he joined my company the first year I build my empire. It's sad he can't join our company any longer." We continue walking to my SUV, like a gentleman I opened the passenger door for Anastasia and let her in first.

"Thank you, Sir." She tells me shyly.

"You are welcome, Ms Steele," I answer her. Anastasia is a rare kind of girl, she kind to be fiery, stubborn and annoying when she does what she does when we first met. But she also modest, friendly and adorable sometimes. Adorable yes adorable, how many times already I say those words after I met the girl next to me now. God, I'm surely fucked and head over heels to know and to be close to this girl.

**APOV**

Apparently, I'm in one car with the CEO of the company I'm working for. Today, when I start my day never in my wildest dreams, will be ended in one space with my boss alone in the back seat of his SUV. I'm so surprised when he strolls inside the break room by the time I will start my late dinner in the office tonight like I always did every other night since I started work in GEH.

I thought he was such an aloof man, never smiled even for a little bit and always had a serious expression, mostly he is famous as a business tyrant in the business world, but Ros and Andrea told me before if he is such a private man and an equally good leader also a nice son and siblings for his family. But after our short conversation in the break room today my thoughts on him change, actually, he is such a nice man and has a great sense of humour also he was a perfect gentleman.

Ten minutes later, the car stopped in front of my apartment building. I felt so relieved and grateful to Mr Grey kindness to care about his employee's safety. I buckled off the safety belt and turning toward Mr Grey to say thanks.

"Mr Grey, thank you very much for your kind. I hope I do not trouble you or Mr Taylor so much." I smile at him and try to show my gratitude.

"You are not troubled me or Taylor, Anastasia." There again with Anastasia, it bothers me to listen, someone uses my full name. It is like I'm being called when I get trouble.

"Ana, just call me Ana, please. When you call me Anastasia it feels like I'm back to my teenage years when I have trouble with my parents they will call me, Anastasia." I smile sheepishly.

"You have a beautiful name, Anastasia. But if you are not comfortable with the way I call you then I'll do as you wish. I'll start to call you" Ana" starting from now." He chuckled.

"Thank you once again, Sir. Goodnight and safely drive home." Taylor helped me to open my door, I give him grateful smiles and saying goodnight to him too. Turning back I notice Mr Grey SUV still park and not move yet, the window rolling down make me catch a glimpse of him. I wave my hand to him and he waves back and signals me to continue walking inside my building with smile grace his face. God, he is one of the most handsome men I know and really such a gentleman.

Arrived at my apartment, I did what I have always so every other night routine. I have called my parents and tells them how my day ends. Mom gets a little bit worry with my car broken, she insisted that dad will get me the new car next week and send it to me in Seattle.

"Mom, I don't need a new car because the old one still can be repaired and I will have it checked this weekend, okay. You or dad didn't need to drain your money to get me the new vehicle. I'm happy with my old Lola." I tell her and giggles when calling my car's name. Mom and I gave the car name as Lola, because of her deceased husband, Mr Conrad bought that car from his friend's name is Lola.

"I know you can repairs that old car, baby girl. But that car does not save anymore, you still lucky it's were still in the garage when you can't start the engine. What about the car suddenly broke down when you are on the way to work or going home and suddenly the engine off then no one to help you. You will get trouble with your own safety, Anastasia Rose Steele!." Hah, Anastasia. Mom getting irritated with me already with her call my full name. I need to put a stop at my stubbornness or she will drive to Seattle and give a lecture about my safety.

"Okay..okay. Mom, you can buy me a new car but promise that is not that kind of high class or expensive one. I don't want you and dad throw the cash just for me when the money you can use it for your business guys!" Daddy had opened a new branch of his carpentry business in Portland and I don't need to stress them with my problem and let them waste the money on me when they can use that money for making their business more established.

I know that my parents not from low-income family background, my dad except an ex-Army his family one of the richest families in Montesano which had a few lands in the area. My mom Lauren is ex-nurse but when Mr Condrad past away and as the last family members he has, Mama inherits all the assets he had left for her. Although they had enough money to spend, I don't like it when they use it in unnecessary just to buy me a car. I'm a grown-up woman with a good job, I know how to handle this small problem. But I don't want to be called as an ungrateful daughter by rejecting their enthusiasm to help me with my car, because I know in their eyes I 'll always be their baby girl.

Finished call my parents I do my last habit before sleep. From the very beginning, I understand my ability to see the spirit with my bare eyes. I always lit the candle and sending my prayers for all the spirits I had encountered. I wish them to rest in peace in Heaven. All the candles I lit I put it on the glass candle holder which had its own glass lid to keep the flames on until the candle melted and the fire will be off itself.

"Dear all my friends in Heaven, like every other night I send my prayers for all your peaceful rest. Rest in peace, your soul now free from all problems from this world and now you all in a safe and beautiful place in heaven. Amen." I close the glass lit to secure the fire so the flame not went out a whole night but still safe without having to cause a fire.

_I'm standing in front of an old house, the house was surrounded by a starkly formal garden which was the size of a small park. High, closed spaced iron railings surrounded the house and garden. Beyond them was a road and beyond the road was a tangle of dark trees that make up an ancient forest. Who is the owner of this old house? Why do I stand in this place? Before I could answer my question my eyes catch a glimpse of two people who stand side by side. I think they are mother and son because the woman I see holding the children's hand tightly. From their eyes, tears flow down to their cheeks and fears drawing on their faces.__"Help... Please help us, Anastasia!! " I try my way to be close to them but whenever I am close they become further._

"No..No...wait..wait…." my alarm rang, awakening me from my odd dream.

"Oh, my God. what kind of dream I have, why does it feel like real?"

**_Leave me your reviews, please. Have a great day everyone. God Bless You._**

**_Ntan._**


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new chapter lovely readers. Hope this chapter good enough to read and sorry if I make many typos.**

**For all of you who leave me reviews, thank you very much. Your reviews gave me a lot of strength to continue to write this story and it helps me to try to write better. Thank you very much, guys. Xoxoxo.**

**EL. JAMES own all the FSOG main characters, all the mistakes are mine and I just owned the plot and imaginary characters.**

_Previously._

_I'm standing in front of an old house, the house was surrounded by a starkly formal garden which was the size of a small park. High, closed spaced iron railings surrounded the house and garden. Beyond them was a road and beyond the road was a tangle of dark trees that make up an ancient forest. Who is the owner of this old house? Why do I stand in this place? Before I could answer my question my eyes catch a glimpse of two people who stand side by side. I think they are mother and son because the woman I see holding the children's hand tightly. From their eyes, tears flow down to their cheeks and fears drawing on their faces.__"Help... Please help us, Anastasia!! " I try my way to be close to them but whenever I am close they become further.__"Wait… wait for me, please! Tell me how I can help you!!" I shout to them so they could stop but before I could walk into their house. The front door shut down and leave me alone in their lawn. But the voices of both mother and son still clearly heard by me.__"Help. Help us, Anastasia..!"_

alarm sound blaring around the room*

I'm a jolting wake up from my sleep, my clothes were drenched from the sweat. What.. What kind of dream I have? I never have this kind of dream before whenever any spirit needs my help. They just come to me and let me know what their wishes for me to help them with. God, did the dream I had is a sign of something?

Turning to the digital clock beside my bed, I'm surprised that now already seven o'clock in the morning. Oh gosh, I think I'm going to late today and I don't have enough time to make my dinner to eat later in the office. Half walk half runs I walk to my bathroom do my business and finish the rest need to do before going to the office.

I opted to wear a simple light beige pantsuit with a white top and my flat shoes. Without putting any makeup on, I rush to go to work, I hope I am not gonna be late today. A half-hour later, I was inside the GEH lobby. God, I'm almost late but fortunately, the road not too packed this moment so the cab I hire can speed off to bring me to GEH.

"Yaaaaa...holddd on!!" I sprinted to the elevator and shouting at anyone who already inside to hold the door for me. Great, The door opens up. It's kind of them to hold it for me so I'm sure I'm not that late today. Thank Lord.

"Thank you for holding the door for me." Without a look at the one who's kind enough just now, I try to calm my half ragged breath.

"God, I am not running the full range but I feel like crap now, my dad must be proud of me now if he knows his daughter got a short breath for doing short jogging…thank to my "natural athleticism". I mumble to myself without a care other people can hear me. Until someone chuckles listen to my rumbling when I turned to see the one who chuckled. My face becomes mortified because the one who help me no other than our freaking handsome CEO.

"Good morning, Sir." He funnily looking at me and not ashamed enough to hide his amusing laugh by listening to my rumbling just now. Oh gosh, way to look like a fool, Anastasia. I curse myself for being late adding being embarrassed by the look of your boss.

"It is a very good morning, Ana." His voice full of amusement with is eyes training at me without care if I become uncomfortable with it.

God, I can feel it that my face changes with six shades of pink.

**GWEN POV**

"Babe, are you sure will be okay to cleaning this place alone, right?" Ros my girlfriend asked me for a thousand times that I'll be okay to clean and tidy our new house alone cause she needs visiting GEH today.

"I'll be fine, babe. It would be okay to set my working place alone, it's not heavy work cause the only things I need to do is decorate my office room like what I had planned before. But, when you are on the way back home can you bring us dinner? I'm not in the mood to make our dinner tonight." I gave her puppy eyes which make her do anything I want, Ros and I are campus couples when both of us attended Harvard and our relationship still going strong until now.

"Everything you want I'll give you, babe. How about I order the food from Italian resto near GEH, the food it's so yummy and you will like it, okay?" After agreeing with whatever dinner she will bring home tonight, we said our goodbyes. And I continue to set my home office on the second floor.

Ros and I had moved to our new house in Bellevue area three days ago. We bought this kind of old house after found it on the internet, the house is a classic with a tall gate and had Victorian-style mansion with wide garden and some big trees around and outdoor swimming pool. Our new house also relatives far away from the other neighbour house so it gives us privacy. The old owner of this house is sculpture artist who moved out from this house after his wife and son MIA without any news and no one knows where they are. With the house being too big for him alone, he decided to move out and buy a smaller house away from Seattle.

"Ring..ring..ring…" the doorbell ringing, who had come here this moment? Is it the mover who comeback because leave something behind? It's impossible, we don't have any neighbours who stayed close and no one knows yet where is our new house.

"Wait...coming.." I shout so the person outside can hear me.

I open the door but find no one standing in front of our door, it is so odd. Who just now rings our doorbell house? "Hmm..did I misheard just now? But I'm really sure that the bell was ringing. Ahh whatever, I still need to finish tidying my office!"

I close the door and planning to walk back to decorate my office when suddenly I heard the sound of something falling from the direction of the basements. I slowly walk towards the sound of that came from and remember what was said by the realtor, that the previous owner asked not to open or visit the basement for periods. Because he still had things that he had not had time to bring to move. stopping, I change to walk to the fridge. I need something sweet to drink and remember I had apple juice inside the fridge.

"Yeah..hehe.." from backyard direction I can hear kid voice laughing. Why is there the voice of a child when we don't have children in the house? And it will be impossible for children from the neighbourhood play in our backyard. For the second time, I walked in the direction the sound came from. From the window, I looked outside but there is no one or children playing in the backyard. Today was an odd day, first the doorbell ring but when I opened the door no one there and now the children like a voice from the backyard but like before no one there too. I got goosebumps by these odd situations.

"No..please, no. we just moved to this house. Please don't say that this house is haunted!" I am trying hard to ignore the screams of fear in my mind and continue to work on my unfinished decoration in my office. I'll wait for Ros to come back home, I hope she not back home too late because I can't trust that I'm not going to freak out when the odd things back.

"Dear, God. Please keep me away from the ghost and bless our home with the peaceful." I pray in my heart to be kept away from bad things.

Back to the GEH

**APOV**

My day full of helping Ros with the files for the new acquisition of a falling company in London. Ros also said she will need my help if she required to fly there for the meeting with the owner of the company. I would love to accompany her to London, this will be my first experience visiting other countries outside America. It will be like to kill two birds with one stone, I will go to London to be Ros assistant and I can use the free time to roam around the place nearby.

"Hey, Ana! Are you ready to have lunch with me girl?" Andrea standing across my desk, I almost forget if we will have our lunch together. She also wants to tell me about her doctor visit this morning, I hope her pregnancy is good and healthy.

"Wait a moment! Let me save this document first and I'm ready to have lunch with you, girl." I give her a smile.

Five minutes later both of us walking to the deli near our office, Andrea tell me if today she craves to eat a caesar salad and club sandwich. While she orders the lunch for both of us, I look around the deli to find an empty table for us to sit, it was lunchtime so the deli is surely full of other people who had their lunch here. I found a table in the corner of the area, it is good we can talk to each other without being disturbed by other people.

"Ana, I ordered this chicken sub for you complete with a glass of iced lemon tea. Is it okay with you sis?" Every time Andrea calls me 'sis' I feel so happy, finally, I found a friend who accepts me the way I am. Start the day one I worked for this company, Andrea treat me completely like a normal person, she does not look at me like I am a freak or odd girl who are not suitable to join the society of human beings.

"Thank you, sis. That's was the perfect choice for lunch, now tell me about your doctor's appointment today! Is the baby okay…" I ask her questions about her pregnancy.

"All is good, the doctor said my baby is healthy and the heartbeat is strong and I'm also in good condition. So don't worry! your 'God Children' is in good condition and he or she will come to this world in the next six months." She smiles brightly at me, but I'm on another hand can't believe she just said that her baby is my godchildren.

"Andrea... What did you say just now? My godchildren? Do you want me to be the godmother of your unborn children? Are you sure?" I choked up can't form any words, this is unbelievable we know each other in a short time but she already wants me as the guardian of her child.

"Yes, Ana. I want you to be the godmother of my baby. Will you be the one, Ana?" I can't answer her because I felt so overwhelmed by her question. I just nodded my head agree to be the godmother of her child. This is such an honour remember we become friends for less than a month but she trusts me completely as we have known each other for years.

"Thank you very much, Ana. That means so much to me." Tears rolling down from her eyes, I give her a tissue and tell her not to shed any tears. I want her to be back as old Andrea as Mark described before, a strong and amazing woman.

We continue to eat our lunch for the next 45 minutes and walking back to the office. On our way to the company, I feel like being watched from distant but when I checked around me nothing looks suspicious. Until I turn to look across the street from GEH, the figure of a woman wearing a white dress, her face looks very pale. No, not only her face but her whole body looks pale. She looked at me with her eyes focused on me when our eyes met each other I just realized she was the woman who came in my dream last night.

"Oh, Jesus…" it was really surprised me, I have thought that my dream last night just a dream nothing special about it. But now I know that dreams are a reality. That woman and the child are spirits who need my help. But what I can do to help them?

"Ana, are you okay girl? your face looks like you have seen a ghost, what happens, Ana?" Andrea beside me looking at me with concern in her face. Should I tell her or not?

"I'll tell you later, now let's get back to the office. I still had work that needed to be finished before the end of the day." I give a little tug at her hand, I stroll a little bit quicker and press the button for the elevator bring us back to the 20th floor.

"Ana, you know right that's you can tell me anything either it is about yourself or about your ability to see the things we are normal people can't see in naked visions." I detect the sincerity in Andrea voices, she knows about my ability to see the spirit after Mark's incident last time. But I'm not ready to tell her about more when she is pregnant. It just will make her worry and worries are not good for her right now.

Instead of telling her any details, I just give her a smile to mask my true confusion at this moment.

"No, Andrea. I am fine and I know that I had you who I can tell anything whenever I need to talk to someone. Thank you for being my friend and not thought of me as a freaky girl." I gave her hand a little squeezed which she squeezes back.

"You're not a freak, Ana. You are a normal girl but with the additional ability to help others in need of help. So don't think of yourself any less, please!" Andrea's eyes pleading at the mine to believe her and I just nod can't say anything because I'm so glad somebody really cares about me.

When the elevator stops on the executive floor both of us walked out and headed to our respective work desks. But our steps stopped because Ros called us both to follow him walking toward Mr Grey's office.

"Andrea and Ana! Come with me please ladies!" Together we walked into Mr Grey's office with Ros leading the way and just walk in without knocking first.

"Nice to see you, Ros. Can't you knock first before walk into my office?" Mr Grey who are reading the document at the moment looking a little bit annoyed by Ros sudden entrance. But his frown face changed when our eyes meet with each other. He smiles his megawatts American boy smiled and it makes my heart flutter. God, am I had a crush on the big boss?

"Don't be annoyed by my sudden entrance, Grey! You know I never knocked before whenever I came to your office, and I know that you never bring your date to the office before. So I safe to come to your office without announced." Ros statement feels like cold water splashed on my face and wake me up from my crush on Mr Grey. Of course, this handsome Greek God had a date, Anastasia. He won't be a single man who would be interested in you. Quickly I masked my disappointed face by putting a neutral face so no one recognizes my dejected feeling.

"What the fuck you are talking about, Ros? I never dated or had a date with any woman and you know that!" Mr Grey shouting at Ros. I'm a little bit surprised by his sudden mood-changing but Ros and Andrea look like not affected by it.

"Shut up, Christian! Now you guys listen to me carefully! This Saturday I invite you all to come to my new house in Bellevuew. Gwen and I would love to you guys all to come and have a weekend together at our house and we will have a pool party, so you girls need brings your best bikinis. And you Christian don't put your ugly mug in a bad mood because I want the other guest feeling happy to visit my house. Understand?" Ros tells us. Wow, I can't believe it, just like that she ordered Mr Grey without being afraid fired by him.

"Wow, congratulations on your new house, Ros. And I would love to come to visit and join the party. I will bring my best bikini." Andrea playfully talk about the bikini when I just speechless standing around them.

"Anastasia, are you okay girl?" Ros ask me. I look at my surroundings and found that all of them look at me.

"Oh, sorry. Congratulations Ros on your new house, but I don't have any bikini." I say without thinking twice. All of the people in this room suddenly laughed at my words. Huh, am I say something funny? I can't form any words and just waiting for them to stop laughing. Mr Grey the first one to stop and look at me with the same eyes he looked at me this morning in the elevator.

"Oh my God, Ana. You are so cute, girl!" Ros says.

"Oh, Ana. Don't worry, I will lend you my bikinis collection or we can go to buy a bikini for you after work on Friday." Andrea offering me to help with the bikini.

"Oh, my sweet Anastasia. You are really God miracle for my dull office life after you joined as my PA, my day never been dulled anymore. You know how to refresh my boring office time with your presence." Ros says. Mr Grey does not say anything but just look at me amused, he would think that I'm such an odd girl. Who in this modern-day world doesn't have any bikini? Ahh..

"Yes, you are a God's gift, Ana. Without you, my Mark's would never be found and he will keep wandering can't go peacefully." Andrea's eyes become moist and I know she will start to cry in a minute by talking about Mark.

"Andrea, stop it! Don't forget your time crying about Mark already finished, now you need to move on and be Andrea who is a strong independent woman. You promised to him, remember?" I give her a hug to calm her down. I know she can't move on from Mark that easy but I don't want her to be miserable whenever remember about Mark.

Ros comes and joins in our group hug, she tells Andrea that she never will be alone because we always staying by her side. We are just one call away whenever she needs us to cheer her up or as a shoulder to lean.

After our group hug in Mr Grey office, all of us back to our respective work. Ros the first one who was walking out then Andrea and I but before I leave Mr Grey suddenly ask me to stay for a while.

"Ms Steele, can I have a word, please!" Mr Grey said to me, make me halt my step and turn to look at him.

"Yes, Sir." I don't know what he wants to talk about. So I just standing in the middle of his place waiting for him to start talking.

"Are you have your dinner at the break room again today?" Huh..

His question surprised me.

"Hmm, No, Sir. This morning I was late to wake up and don't have enough time to make my meals box. So I will leave earlier than my usual today because I need to cook at home." I explained to him, but why he asks me about it.

"Ahh, well. Will you have dinner with me like yesterday than?" He surprised me with his offers to have dinner together. I am so gobsmacked by his question.

"Huh.. But why?" Really Ana? I am speechless and I don't know what I want to ask him.

"Actually, I kinda like to have someone to accompany me for dinner as you do last night. It felt so good to not have to eat dinner alone, and have someone to talk with." He explained to me and his face blush a little bit. What, the Almighty Mr Grey blushing? Wow.

"Do you think that a good idea, Sir? I mean you are kind of a famous man and paparazzi also like to tail you anywhere. What if they get your picture with me? Don't you think it would make us in trouble?" I'm a little bit hesitant to say yes, but from the look of pleading on his eyes make me soft.

"Don't worry about it, Ana. What do you think of having our dinner in my office or in the break room? Like that no one will spot us and we had our privacy without wondering if somebody took our picture." His eyes pleading with mine and honestly, I would like to have dinner with him.

"I think it was a great idea, and yes, I would like to have dinner with you, Sir." I smile at him and my answer really earns a big beautiful signature smile of Mr Grey.

"Thank you, Ana. What do you like to eat? Chinese, Italian or anything else?"

"I can easily eat any food and not too picky eater. What about we go with your favourite food? What do you like to eat so much?" I ask him

"I really like mac and cheese so much. Would you like to have it as our meal tonight?" Wow, he likes comfort food, I can not believe it.

"Wow, you have a good taste, Sir. I like mac and cheese too, so I'd like to have it for our dinner tonight." His face beaming with a beautiful smile.

"Ok, see you later miss Steele! I will come to get you at your office when our dinners are ready."

With that said, I walked out of his office to back to my desk and finishing all the work I have for the day.

I try not to think about the spirit in my dream last night and this afternoon. I had never seen or met her before and last night experience also new for me. It's so odd that I had a dream about them before we met. It's not, as usual, I can see or help them when we meet somewhere I accidentally went to. Never came in my dream and came to visit me. God, give me a hint to solve this problem. I would like to help her and the kid it is what they need from me.

I could barely think straight when Ros sauntered to my desk and say that it is time to go home.

"Ana, I will be off for the day and tomorrow I will come a little bit late because Gwen needs me to accompany her to her doctor check-up. You know she was in bad condition last month because she worked like a madwoman. So, can you handle my phone calls, please!"

"Yes, Ros. I hope everything will be fine with Miss Gwen and I can't wait to meet her this Saturday." We say our goodbyes and I continue to work with the document.

Suddenly I feel really sleepy and without knowing it my eyes closed and let my soul wander to another place.

_I'm standing in the middle of the family room, I heard someone playing the piano. I faintly hear the sound of Fur Elise symphony, I stride my feet towards the sound of the piano. but before I found out where the music came from, there stood a little boy in front of me. he waved his hand to signal me to follow him. without thinking I walked following him until I stood in a place I didn't recognize at all.__The corridor stretched out in front of me, it seemed to be getting longer, and the door the end seemed to get further away as I walked through the flickering darkness. The windows along the corridor appeared to be open- not very wide, but enough to let in the night wind. Which stirred the long white curtains so that they blew inwards like sails as I walked past.__A shadow flickered and moved all around me. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. Looming shaped curled darkly up the walls and flitted across the ceiling partly my own shadow as it moved along the corridor. And partly the shadows of the shrouded marble bust and statues that lined the way. Why this place had so many statues around the place?__I saw the kid from before ahead of me, a black shape in the shadowed darkness. "Where are you going?" I shouted at him.__"Just follow me!!" He shouted back. "Come on you nearly there!"__But my step suddenly halted when someone tapped my shoulder. When I turn my body to face the one who tapped me, I gasped looking at it.__"No….No…" I can't believe what my eyes see in front of me._

**What do you think lovely readers about this chapter?**

**Please leave me your review and see you again next week.****Until then, please always be happy and keep smiling.**

**Love you guys.**

**Ntan**


	8. Anastasia,Help Us Please!

**Good God, I suffered a nasty cold and now my bone tail so painful and I can't get comfortable to do anything. Hello, my lovely readers. I'm back with the new chapter of this story. Have a great day for all of you, dear. Xoxoxo.**

**Thank you so much for the review you have left me, that so good to know that you enjoyed reading my story, and I am sorry if I had many lacks in any aspect of the present invention. I will try harder to give you all the best, so stay tuned for the next update. Xoxoxo.**

**I also write a little bit of tale to let you know who is the woman and little boy who wandering around Ana. Let me know what you guys think, how the man keeps the body of them?**

**EL. JAMES own all the FSOG characters. Plot and imaginary characters are mines.**

**Chapter 8**

**CPOV**

"Yes.." I pump my hand in the air, I'm so glad Ana agreed to have dinner with me tonight. I'm really nervous to ask her before, I scared she will decline it in the first place. But lucky me she agrees to have dinner with me in my office later. I can see the hesitant in her eyes when I ask her for the first time, she is afraid the paparazzi get our picture if we dine out and it will make gossip in the company. I hate it that the vultures got obsessed with me like I'm a fucking celebrity when I just an ordinary businessman.

Shit, I want to get close to Ana and have a relationship with her as normal as a man pursue the girl he likes. But how I do that when every move I make to woo her, I need to keep looking over my shoulder because the fucking press always tailed me. I hope Ana gives me a chance to pursue her without terrifying paparazzi would harass her.

"Good afternoon, Gail speaking may I help you?" Gail's voice answering my call at the penthouse line.

"Gail, it's me, Christian. I need your help to make me dinner for two but packed it to bring at the GEH and I will tell Taylor to take it later!" I tell her as soon as she answers the call.

"Oh, yes Mr Grey. Do you have any preference for your dinner tonight?" I know from Gail's voice, right now she is curious about my sudden request for dinner preparation for two people. I can't blame her for becoming curious because never had I told her to make dinner for anyone except me. And my one-night stand ladies before never step their feet in my penthouse. I'm always sensible not to bring them back to my place. We did the things at the hotel after that I took off back to my penthouse and never stay for the night with them.

"Please make your special mac and cheese for the main and also make a salad for us. If you have any dessert that will be better, Gail." I talk to her for around ten minutes with a special request to make the food looks great because I want to woo Ana with the things she loves so much. I chuckle remembered our first met when she got angry and said that she loves her food so much. How come she loves food so much than fashion? She is really the opposite of my sister Mia.

"Taylor, come to my office for a moment!" I call Taylor intercom and tell him to come to my office. I need to run my plan with him for later.

"Yes, Sir." Taylor is my head of CPO and he is one of my loyal employees. He starts to work for me after I make my first million earlier in my career.

Knock..knock

Taylor opened my office door, let himself settle in the seat in front of my desk. It is normal for both of us whenever I called him to my office he can sit as soon as he comes in and I will tell him what I need from him. Except for if I called him for the emergency he will stand up and waiting for my command.

"Taylor, later I need you to run to the Escala to take the packed food from Gail! Tonight miss Steele and I will have our dinner here and like you know this morning Ryan drove my R8 and park it in the garage in GEH. I will drive miss Steele to her apartment myself tonight, you can follow us from your SUV if you like it or you can tell Ryan to do it. Understand?" I run with him my plan, slightly I can see his smirk but he is good to make his face stoic.

Yeah, he knows that I am interested in Anastasia for more not just as a fling for a night and it never happened before as long as he worked for me, to know me interesting to be more with females except for one nightstand.

After telling Taylor my plan for the day, he going back to his own office to do his own duties. I need to stay focused on my work for our next acquisition for a technology company in London. But I found it not so easy to put aside my thoughts about Ana, she always creeps in my mind whenever I try to do my damn job.

"Damn it!! Focus Grey!!" I curse myself for being thinking about Ana every minute. Shit, she really gets under my skin and always consume my thoughts with her shadow dancing in my mind. From the moment I set eyes on Ana and her beautiful, sweet face. I wanted to date her and have more than just fling but I want to do a committed serious relationship. What the fuck, I didn't fucking do commitment in any relationship before but for her, I will do anything as long as she becomes mine. MINE.

What the fuck did this girl do to my head and my heart in the short time she came to my company?

At 6 pm I decided to walk to Ana's desk to pick her up and bring her back to my office. I know that most employees in executive floor already leave the office for the day, except for me and the security like Taylor or one of his trusted team. With a nervous heart, I was determined to impress Ana and make her not hesitate to try to have a relationship with me although I'm her boss's boss.

Closer to her desk faintly I hear Ana groaning voice and she say "No" word for a few times. Pick up my step speed I half jog to her desk to make sure she is fine and no one hurt her. When I stand in front of her desk I can see she was squirming in her seat with her head on the desk. It looks like she falls asleep without she knows it and from her face, I know that she gets a bad dream at the moment.

"No..No… " she said a few times, is somebody hurt her in her dream? Shit, I need to wake her up.

"Ana...Ana..wake up baby you are safe right here!" oh shit, I call her baby. I try to shake her to wake up but she, not budget and continues to squirm.

"Anastasia…" I call her louder so she can hear me and wake up from the bad dream she got.

And I think my loud voice success to wake her up, but when she woke she is so disoriented and her eyes full of distress.

"Mr GREY…" She suddenly launches her body to mine caught me off guard but thank fuck I reflex hold her tight so both of us not fall on the floor.

"Ana, what happens? Tell me, please!" her body trembled in my embrace and her breathing too fast and uncoordinated. I hold her and run my hand on her back up and down, trying to calm her so she can tell me what happens in her dream.

"The woman..the woman…" she repeats say it but can't form a complete sentence because her body does not calm yet. Patiently I wait until she calms and doesn't release her body from my arms. A minute later her breathing becomes normal, she tried to release her body from my embrace but I'm not let it. She put her head on my shoulder and let me continue to hold her.

"Tell me what happened a minute ago in your dream? From what I see it looks like you get a bad dream, is it right?" I ask her and feel her nodding say yes while her head still on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about your dream Ana?" Once again she nodded her head.

I give her five more minutes to settle her mind when I can feel she becomes more relaxed. I tell her to pack her belongings to bring it to my office and we can start our dinner together. After hugging her for the first time, it seems my body craves to be close to her even more. I reluctantly let her go to tidying her desk when she is ready to leave her desk without being told my hand take hers and pulled her close to me. Together hand to hand we walked towards my office, I know our meals had already been on the table because Taylor had prepared it for us when I walked to Ana's desk area.

"Please sit down, Ana. What do you want to drink? I have wine, soft drinks and orange juice in here." I ask Ana, I try to make her more relaxed so she can tell me about her dream, of course, if she wants to confide it to me. I don't want to suffocate her or look to be aggressive and make her uncomfortable around me.

"The Orange juice, please." She answered in a low voice. She is so quiet right now not like Anastasia I know who always smile her beautiful smiles.

I pour both of us a cup of orange juice, I would like to have a glass of wine but I need to drive later so the juice will do for now.

"Ana, are you okay? You are so quiet, are you still thinking about your dream?" I hand her the juice which she drinks as soon as I give her.

"Yes, Sir. Last night I had a dream about a mother and a child. A little boy actually around four or five-year-old, both of them lived in the big house with forest look-alike around it…." She told me about the strange dream she had last night.

"Did you had met both of them before? Or maybe it's just like a usual dream anyone would have every night?" I attempt to ease her mind a little bit.

"No, Sir. I've never got that kind of dream nor met them before. And the other strange is this afternoon after having lunch with Andrea. When I walked back to the office, across the road I see the woman from my dream last night standing right there with her eyes focus on me. Her skin is so pale, her eyes screaming the need of help." She stops to take a breath, I'm the kind of person who does not believe in ghosts but after Marks tragedy, I change my belief that a ghost or wandering spirit is real.

"Ana enough with Sir thing. Can you call my name when it's just both of us, please! Call me Christian that way we can be more comfortable around each other." I don't like her talking to me with formal tones.

"Really.. Don't you think I'm being rude with calling you in your name when you are my boss?" She scrunches her nose and it's cute with little freckles around her nose.

"Yes, I'm sure and seriously would like if you call my name. I'd love to make you comfortable enough around me. And it's just us so no need to be too formal. You can be formal when we are around the other staff or when we are in the meeting." I give her a wink and playful smile which earned a cute blushing smile from her.

"I'd love it too, Christian." My breath stop when I hear, she said my name for the first time. The voice of my name from her lips like a song from heaven.

I smiling wide enough like a loon when her face blushing even more after saying my name.

Fuck I like it so much, I hope she not shy to call me by my name starting now.

"How about we had our dinner first before we continue with your story? My housekeeper cooks us a delicious feast like salad, mac and cheese, and dessert is my favourite chocolate cake." I grinned at her and can't wait for her to try Gail food.

"Wow, si.. I mean Christian. The foods are so mouth-watering, please convey my gratitude for the delicious food at her later." Her mood changes become happier than before after looking at the food in front of us. I'm chuckled looking at her, this girl really loves to eat.

We start eating our foods, every time Ana eats hers she makes moaning sounds signing that the food was delicious. I'm glad she likes what Gail cooks for us but her moans were torture for me. It's making my member standing whenever she makes sounds. Shit, she needs to stop it I can't responsible for the actions I'll do to her. Be strong my dick!!

"What do you think of the meals tonight, Ana?" I ask her after we finish eating our mac and cheese.

"Wow, Christian. The one who makes this dish is truly a great cooker. I know mac and cheese are not too difficult to make but she cooks much better than I." She giggles and slowly I can see that she back to cheerful herself again.

"Glad to know you like what Gail makes for us, don't worry, I will tell Gail later that you like her food. So, dessert. Do you want to have it now?" I want to ask her about the dream but I refrain myself to be such a busy body.

I'll let her tell me in her pace without feeling being pushed to telling me

"Can we have it for later, please. Now, I want to start to let you know about the previous dream of mine. Of course, If you still want to know." Thank God. She was the one who starts to talk without me asking first.

"Of course, please start whenever you like to start. I 'll sit right here as your loyal listener, Ana." Her eyes spark after I said that.

"You are the first man who says something like that at me, Christian. I mean my parents and grandma are the only ones who will listen to whatever I tell them. No one ever offers to listen to what I have to say or care enough to talk to me. They always label me as a freak girl or a nerd who does not deserve their time or attention. Thank you, Christian, for your kindness." Her voice is so sincere and I feeling so great that she noticed it that I care about her.

"I'll start to talk about what I see right now. In my dream, it feels like I am walking on the corridor at an old house, the little boy who came with his mom before told me to follow him. But before we reach the room he wants me to visit someone touches me on the shoulder, when I turn to see who is behind me…" Ana suddenly stops talking and I see her body shuddering with goosebumps raised around her body. Is it that bad what she sees.

"What you had seen, Ana? Is it that bad?" I ask her because I feel so curious about her story.

"It was.. It was the woman, the mother of the boy but something different from her at that time. Her face is full of blood, I think someone has hurt her and the boy. Before I can ask her what happened with them, from afar I can hear your voice calling me the first it's just a whisper and it changes your voice call my name becomes louder and when I opened my eyes. It was real that you are the one who calls me, thank you, Christian, for waking me up before I walk farther and didn't know how to come back to the real world." she surprises me with the sudden hug and whispering her grateful at me.

I honestly love it when her body close to mine and craving closeness every time she near me.

We talked for an hour about all the things, starting with me ask her how she has the ability to see the spirit and how she takes it when she knows that she is unique in a good way. But when I say she is unique in a good way she looks so uncomfortable. Why she can't receive a compliment from other people? Have somebody crushed her self esteem before?

"Hey, what happens with you, you look withdrawal after I say you're unique. Are you okay, Ana?" I reach her hand and pulled her to be closer to me.

"I'm fine, Christian. You only surprised me a little bit by saying that having my ability to see the spirits is unique and it is in a good way. The only people who said that are my own parents and my grandmother from daddy side because she also has the same awareness as me. No, she was greater than me because it was her job as a ghost exorcism and she also semi paranormal." She chuckles but stops immediately, her face becomes sorrow after that.

"Go on continue with anything you want to say! I'll listen to it and promise not to discriminate with whatever you saying!" I encourage her to talk, I really want to know anything about her, bad things and good things. She looked into my eyes as she tries to find am I being honest or not. I give her a sincere smile so she knows that I'm not lying with everything I'd said just now.

"I was born into a small family and it's just my dad, mom and me and my grandparents from daddy. We are happy although dad sometimes needs to go far away because of his job in the Army, my mom stayed with me at home because my grandparents lived in Montesano so we seldom meet them. I'm just a normal little girl who has a happy childhood until I turned five years old, everything changed. I started to notice a spirit around me and talk to them, my mom had been surprised by my sudden changes and becomes worried. My nana had the same ability as I told my mom not to worry about it because it was in our family line. From there, the other children don't want to play with me and our neighbours called me a freak little girl. My dad told me to ignore what others say and just focus on my own happiness but my mom feels excluded from the community because of me, so when I turned eight years old she had enough of it and sign her right as a parent and left me and dad. After that, I become withdrawal from the other and just focus on my own without friends around me. But thankfully after my mom goes away, daddy and I moved to start a new life in Montesano, both of us slowly become a normal family again. And I had another chance to have a real mother who loved me with all my baggage without being burdened with my ability. She loves me like her own daughter, she supports and taking care of me like how a mother treats and love their child." Wow, I can't help but wonder how come her own mother leaves her and her husband alone just because she had a daughter with a gifted ability which not many people had.

"Wow, Ana. Thank you for telling me about yourself and can I ask you something?" She nodded, I want to ask her about her University life.

"You always say that Andrea is your first real friend you ever had, don't you have any friends when you attended the University?"

"No, I don't have any friends when I attended WSUV and my focus entirely on my education. I have my parents and my loyal dog accompany me and it's enough for me. You can say that I'm not comfortable or have the courage to make a friend because I'm scared of being rejected and the memories of my childhood when they labelled me as a freak still entirely in my mind. " She said smiling. But I can't believe how she is existing or finished her Uni life without other people around to talk. She is a really strong girl.

"Not even a boyfriend, Anastasia?" There, I ask it out loud. The thing I want to know best.

But she caught me off guard by laughing after I ask her that question, am I ask her something funny?

"Why you laugh at my question? Is it that funny?" I asking her. She stops laugh and resumes to look at me with a soft expression and amusement in her eyes, she talks to me.

"Christian, I had told you a moment ago that no one wants to be my friend or to be close to me. The only friend I had right now is Andrea and maybe I'm also close with Ros. So, the answer to your question is I don't have a boyfriend. I even haven't held the hand with a boy before. It has always been my family who accompanied me through any phase of my life." She blushing scarlet red after confessing that she is indeed like what I had guessed. She is really a pure, innocent and little bit timid kind of girl. However, her innocence wouldn't stop me from pursuing her and I promise if she let me come in her life, I'll keep her safe and shielding her from the cruel world.

"Wow, thank you for answering my question, Ana. I'm sorry, that I ask you too much but I truly want to know you better." Should I tell her about my feelings for her now?

"No worry, Christian. Actually, I feel good after telling you about myself. I never talked to anyone about my life nor have anyone else interested enough to ask about me. You are truly a nice person, Christian." A nice person, this is a rare someone calls me a nice person. Since I build my empire all the colleagues or the people I do business with calling me a tyrant. I also do not have many friends around me.

"Ana, what do you say if I ask you for a date this weekend? Will you go out with me?" Shit, I'm so nervous asking her to go on a date with me.

"Hmm.. Is it okay to go on a date with the CEO of the company I work for? I don't want to become talk between the other employees if they know I am going out with you.. it's not that I reject your invitation, I just want to be safe for both of us. And it is my first time getting an invitation to go to date from anyone." She stuttered telling me what she feels about my sudden proposal.

"Ana, please don't be worry about anyone who will talk about us. I am the owner of this company and I promise to keep you safe and no one will talk bad about you. Please, Ana, going out with me this weekend, I guarantee you won't be disappointed to agree to have one date with me." I move to kneel in front of her and take her hands in mine. I give light squeezed to convince her without looking so pushy.

"Okay, I will go on a date with you this weekend, Christian." She gives me her beautiful smile which I copying with smiling at her and say thank you at her repeatedly.

We continue to talk more until forget the time, it's already ten at night, we are in my car on the way to Ana's apartment. If I have my way, I would like to bring her back to my penthouse and have her beside me the whole night. But I have made a pact to take it slow and not scare Ana away before we make it into the next stage. I want a real relationship with this beautiful woman next to me, so I reign myself to be in my best manner as a gentleman.

"Here we are, thank you for tonight, Ana. I have a great time with you and thank you for open up to me and share your story." I turn my body to face her and take her hand, I caress her knuckles with my thumb, my eyes focus on her sweet complexion.

"I'm the one who thanks you for everything you do in the office today. Good night, Christian. Drive home safely, please." She is so sweet and caring, I don't realize what I do at the moment but I cup her face in both my hand. And leaning towards her and kiss her forehead. It was not typed of kiss which implies a lust but the kiss I give her now is my way to tell her that I care about her.

Ana closed her eyes when I kiss her forehead and she does not try to dodge it too, is it a good sign right? After a while, we stayed in the same position as I put my forehead on hers. My thumb caresses her soft cheek skin, her eyes sparkling brightly with her face blushing.

"Good, Ana. Tomorrow, can I pick you up to go to the office together? Please!" I still remember she told me that her car is broken and she uses public transportation to go to work.

"Okay, I 'll be waiting for you to pick me up. Be careful on the way home, Christian." Shyly she put a small kiss on my cheek and exits from the car.

"Later, baby," I shout out to her it makes her looking back one more time before entering her apartment building. When I know she is safely inside her apartment, I drive myself back to Escala and can not wait for tomorrow to come so I can see Ana again. Oh fuck, I'm so whipped.

Good God, my first step in pursuing, Ana success. I need to make a good plan for our date this weekend, it needs to be perfect because this is my very first time to charm someone I really desired.

**Narrator POV**

_Marley was dead, to begin with. As dead as a statue her husband made. How her life turned from a happy woman with a husband and son who she loves more than life itself. But everything was damaged with the infidelity of her husband commit outside their house. That one afternoon, when she planned to visit her husband at his gallery in the city, bring hers and her son's life to the end.__"Alex, come son. We need to get going now if you want to have lunch together with daddy." Marley calling her five years old son to be ready for driving to her husband gallery. She has cooked and bakes a cake for their family lunch, she wants to surprise her man with coming to his working place without telling him before.__"Yes, momma. Can I bring my toy car with us? I want to show daddy my new toy." Her son Alex says with his cute puppy eyes who difficult to ignore. She smiles at the little boy and nodded her head.__She drives her car to the gallery where her husband worked every other day. Jacob Simon her husband is a sculpture artist, both of them is a high school sweetheart and got married as soon as they graduate from high school.__Thirty minutes later she parked her car, hand in hand they walk into the gallery ready to surprise his man. The place looks so quiet today it is so odd for her because the place is usually crowded with visitors and other employees. When she closed on the main office she can't found her husband secretary Lily, the girl always stands by in her desk to greet whenever people who came to meet Jacob.__Marley does not think too much of her husband Secretary absent but when she opens the oak door of Jacob's office, she's welcomed by the scene which brings her family to the edge of hell. In front of her, Jacob her husband fucking his young secretary and from the look, they are in the heat of the moment and did not realize that she was in the same room as them.__"What the fuck you are doing?" She shouts out loud so the sinner's couple can hear her voice. Marley immediately turned around to block Alex's view so that he could not see what his father was doing. She urges her son to go out and waiting for her outside the door.__"Marley, sweety." Jacob surprised and shocked to see his wife standing in his office and witness what he does with his secretary.__"Don't call me sweetie anymore, Jacob! Wow, I can't believe it you have the guts to do this and destroy our marriage. What is wrong with you, Jacob? Why you.." Marley shouting at her husband, she can't believe the man she loved for years have the heart to cheat behind her and break the sacred promises they made on their wedding day.__"Marley, please I can explain it to you. Please listen to me, babe." Jacob walks towards her try to reach her but Marley stepping back from him, not let him touch her. She feels disgusted to be close to the man she loved.__"You do not need to explain anything to me, Jacob. Your action a few minutes ago, already gives me the answer. From this minute you are nothing but a nightmare for me, Jacob. Goodbye, have a nice life with your whore of secretary." Marley opens the for and take her son on her arms and run to their car and drive home to packing their clothes and leave the house they have shared. All the way home she can't think clearly what is wrong with her marriage to make Jacob cheats on her.__In another place, Jacob cursed and angry with himself, because of his idiocy the family he builds with the woman he loves destroyed and now his wife left him.__"Fuck...fuck…" Jacob shouted, he grabbed his car key and run leaving his office to drive back to the house to beg Marley for not leaving him. He drove like a mad man and doesn't care if he would break the law with speeding up.__Marley fought Jacob to let her and their son leaving their residence to back to Marley's parent's house. Marley also told Jacob that she will send their divorce letter as soon as possible but Jacob opposed to Marley's petition of divorce. He was wrong for had an affair with his secretary behind his wife back but deep inside his bastard heart he loved his wife so much.__Jacob tries hard to stop his wife and son from walkout from the house, with Alex hugging tightly onto Marley's body, he needs to be gentle when he pulls his wife away from walking down the staircase. But everything blurred and happened so quickly when Jacob tried to pull Marley's hand, she pulled back her hand from Jacob grip forcefully and lost her balance to standing on the staircase. She's with her son in her arms together both of them fell downstairs.__"Marley..Alex.." Jacob rushing towards his family, he is panic looking at both of the people he loved hurt badly due to falling from the top floor.__"Oh my God, what have I done?? Please.. Please be okay sweetheart. I will call the ambulance quickly!" He pleaded with his wife and son to be strong until the help coming. Blood coming out of their heads, Jacob looking at them with a look full of fear, he prayed that the two of them hold out until help arrived. But before he can dial the ambulance, Marley's words stop him.__"You kill us, Jacob. You kill me and our son, why you are so cruel and selfish, Jacob? I would never forgive you. Never, Jacob." It's was the last sentence Marley had said to him, that's what she said in her last breath. On the side, Alex their son is already gone because the tumble he takes so tough and makes him lose the blood that came out of his head poured out profusely and his small body could not withstand the pain for too long. His lifeless body lay limp in his mother's arms.__"No… Marley.. Alex...please don't leave me alone, sweetheart. Please stay with me, please." Jacob repeatedly calls for his little family but it is late both of them were departing to another world. World of eternity and peaceful, but they can't get their peaceful yet because Jacob refuses to bury their bodies properly.__Marley and Alex need someone to find them, to let them be free, not be stuck in the cold basement of their own house. Please help us!!!_

**Lovely readers what do you think about this chapter? I hope it's not that bad to read guys.****I will back with revealing the ghost in the next chapter.**

**So until then please be patient, and always have a good time everyone. Don't forget to leave me your review, please.**

**Thank you and GBU.**

**Ntan**


	9. Anastasia,Help Us Pleas (12-11 23:47:32)

**_Hello, lovely readers. The new chapter is out today, I'm really sorry for takes a long time to update the new chapter. I can't regularly updates because being close to Christmas and New Year it was super busy and being the Chinese New Year in January, my job doubled and hectic. I will be back to post regularly after the hectic finish, until then please be patient with me. Thank you. Xoxoxo._**

**_Thank you to all of you who were kind to leave the reviews, it means so much to me. And I'm so happy that you guys all enjoyed this story. You guys are awesome people. Xoxoxo._**

**_Dear my beta MariaAmore thank you very much for your assistance, you are awesome.xoxoxo._**

**_EL. James own all of the FSOG characters. The plot and imaginary characters are mine. Thank you._**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_APOV_**

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. " I shriek loudly after walking into my apartment, I can't believe it that my CEO is asking me for a date this weekend. Calm down, Ana! He can still cancel! I repeat in a hopeless attempt to prevent myself from getting overexcited. I pray he isn't having second thoughts. I can't shake the thoughts that Christian would rather be with one of the million women that throw themselves at him every day. A woman who didn't have my issue.

Maybe I should call and tell mom about today's event, after my shower. Maybe she will have some pearls of wisdom. Just as I was about to turn on the shower my phone comes to life.

The I.D caller isn't familiar. I consider ignoring it but answer it, knowing I can disconnect it instantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ana. It's Christian, sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to make sure that you safely in your apartment." I bite my lip. I natural response to hearing his voice.

"Yes, safe and sound, thanks to a certain boss driving me home, then making sure that I walked into my building lobby safely. You have him to thank." I giggling listen to my own voice, it looks like I'm flirting with him.

"I will. You know that you are the only woman who can make feel jealous of a description" He chuckles and I feel so giddy with our little banter. I have never had this kind of connection with anyone before.

"Are you arrived at your condo safely?" I ask anything I can muttering right now, it is so awkward for me to talk on the phone with anyone except my family or Andrea. Once again he chuckles and answers my question.

"Condo - No. Penthouse - Yes! Safe and sound" Oh yeah.. Silly me.

"Christian.." I don't know what I want to talk at him.

"Yes, baby." The way words roll off his tongue makes my heart skip a beat. I thought I have heard him call me baby when we say our goodbyes in front of my building, but I ignored it thought it was just my hallucination. Now, he says it again and it makes my heart flutter.

"I was about to have a shower." Shit, why did I say that?

"Now I wish I had stayed" Before I even have a chance to reply, Christian continues. "I'm not going to stop you from taking a shower."

"Ok.. umm... It is getting late and tomorrow both of us need to go to work early, so I need to have my beauty sleep or tomorrow I would look like a zombie." I giggle imagine myself walking around looking like a zombie, it would not be a good scene right.

"Anastasia, you are always beautiful with or without a beautiful sleep, and I love listening to you giggle. It is like a beautiful symphony. Sincerely pours out of him.

"I will see you tomorrow.."

"That you will, beautiful.. Good night and have a nice dream, don't forget I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we will go to work together. Laters, baby." Without waiting for my reply he disconnects the call, I think he knows that I would argue with him to drive us together to the office and my insecurities being a gossip material in the office.

Calming my mind try to relax and not to be afraid of being caught by the fellow co-worker because of the CEO insisting to pick me up and drive together. If Christian does not mind too much being seen with me, maybe I need to make amends with myself and lets him take the lead. Tonight I'm not calling my parents like the other night because it is too late and I feel so tired because of a lack of sleep last night. I sent a message to my mom that I'll call her tomorrow then go to take a shower.

I will myself to put aside my thoughts on the female spirit from this afternoon. I much prefer to focus on Christian's handsome face and like a good dream catcher, I slip into the most peaceful sleep.

"_Please, follow us, Anastasia!" The woman in front of me instructs. Wait, it's her. The same woman who came and visited me last time._

_"Can you tell me instead, why you came to me?" I query. She doesn't speak. Instead keeps silent and leads me through the corridors, to a big oak door. The door opens by itself. I look at my new surroundings. Sculptures? The room is filled with sculpture and looks like the art at school. It was so odd. Why this vision? Why this location? It is so cold and damp. My body shivers a little bit but I can't stop walking further until I reach where a little boy standing._

_I give him my smile but he likes his mother just looks at me passively. With no prior warning, his hand suddenly points towards the things besides him. I follow where his hand points to and when my eyes adjust, I gasp and feel suffocated,_

_"Is..is this… No, no, it can't be true..!" My ability to form a complete phrase abandons me. I hear the blaring of noise, which forces me back into the real world._

_Ring. Ring…_

I wake up disoriented, vividly remembering what my dream about but I'm not sure what I had to see. I am winded.

Ring..ring…

It takes me a few moments to realize that it the ring of the phone. It is still so early. Who would call me this early in the morning?

Reaching my phone from the table beside my bed, I see the caller ID. A smile grows on my face when I recognized now a familiar number.

"Good morning, Christian." Does this man ever sleep? Thought at this point in time, I could care less. Hearing his voice puts me at ease.

"Good morning, baby. You answered. I didn't know if you would be awake or not."

"I had help from my phone. Along with being a megalomaniac wiz kid, you probably can add mind reader to your list of skills. You managed to relieve me from my odd dream."

"Another bad dream? Again?" Christian's voice is full of concern. I shake my head. The last thing I want to do is make someone worry about me in the early morning.

"Please don't worry, I only dreamt about the same thing as before…. can we talk about this later? I don't want to start my day by thinking about something this heavy."

"Okay, No dreams. Food then. Have breakfast with me this morning."

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours. I don't want you driving this morning after your dream. I will bring breakfast with me. Get up and get ready."

"If you are coming here then I should be the one to cook. What would you like?" I ask him

" I'm okay with anything that your hands make. I will see you in fifteen minutes, is it okay?" That quick?

"Okay, see you later, Mr. Grey."

"Laters, baby." I feel like a school girl every time he calls me baby.

Quickly I rise from my bed and do my best to get ready. I don't want to look messy when Christian turns up. I choose to wear my blue plaid blazer and short two-piece suit with a plain white silk top shirt. In the kitchen, I opt to make two plates of an egg sandwich with ham and spinach completed with freshly cut fruit. I don't know what Christian wants to drink, I just have fresh milk and OJ in my refrigerator, I'll ask him later when he comes.

Right on time Christian Grey arrives, impeccably dressed in a fitted Armani suit, staring down at me with the most intense eyes that I've ever seen. I am cemented to the spot, making me forget my manners to invite him in.

"Good morning, Anastasia. Are you okay? you look so dazzled."

"Yes, of course, I am" I declare faking certainty and confidence.

"Ana, don't lie to me. I have greeted you more than once already. It was as if you couldn't hear me."

"Then on that note, Good morning, Christian. Please come in I have already made our breakfast."

I signal for him to go inside my apartment and tell him to sit down while I lay our breakfast on the kitchen island. My apartment is so small and simple, but cozy and homey.

"I like your home. It suits you," Christian said.

"Thank you, Christian, though I know it probably doesn't hold a candle to your place and don't lie!"

"Okay, I won't, but my place isn't so much of a home. My penthouse is more of a …..bachelor pad. Even then that might be a generous definition." he chuckles.

"Time to eat. As you know my boss hates tardiness.." I serve him a full of food plate and take my seat beside him.

"This food looks so delicious, Ana. Thank you for cooking it for me." My face warms when he kisses me gently on my cheek.

"You're welcome." I murmur back at him, together we eat our breakfast in silence.

"Ohh, I almost forgot to ask you what you want to have for a drink? I have OJ, tea and fresh milk in the refrigerator. I don't drink coffee but I am sure I have somewhere. I just don't know if it is within the best before date." I declare.

"I think I will stick to the orange juice." I nod and pour two glasses. We continue to eat in silence, though now it is slightly uncomfortable, for reasons I can't work out.

"Anastasia, before we go to the office, I have something I need to tell you." Christian stands and runs his hands through his hair. "I hope you are not going to freak out after I tell you." I cock my head, letting him continue when he is ready.

"I'll get to the point. Anastasia Steele, I like you. Really like you. I also know that I sound like a middle schooler right now. I have never said that to any woman before, I don't even know how to approach this. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Yes.." It was the only word I can say right now.

"Excuse me, what do you mean, Anastasia?" He looked into my eyes to try to understand my answer.

"I mean yes. I'll be your girlfriend, Christian….just, please don't hurt me and be patient with me because this is my very first experience in a proper relationship."

"Oh yes." He pumps his hand in the air, beaming his billion-dollar smile. and engulfed me in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you for agreeing to be mine. I promise to do my best and not break or hurt your heart. I'll keep your heart safe and will show you how much you mean to me already." He gives my face a butterfly kisses and when he wants to kiss my lips, he stares at me and silently asking for permission to kiss me.

I bite my lip. I am so nervous because it will be my very first kiss. I can feel my face blushing and when I look at Christian's eyes it darkened and focuses on my biting lips. I can hear he let a small groan.

"Baby, please don't bite that lip! It makes me want to bite and devour it myself." Oh please. Please just do it, my brain screaming for him to kiss me now.

"Kiss me then!" His mouth crashes into mine, and his tongue is tracing bits of my mouth I didn't know existed. I become lost in our kiss. Christian pours so much passion into our kiss. His hand locked onto my neck when the other lingering on my waist. When I finally pulled away, his teeth are tugging on my bottom lip not wanting me to go.

I swallow hard before meeting Christian's eyes once again. He leans down and kisses the bare skin of my neck and it sends shivers cascading down my back.

We stayed in our own bubble for a moment. Our foreheads resting against each other, until my phone blares loudly, unwillingly pulling my body from Christian to answer the call. Ros's caller ID appears on the screen. Why is she calling this early?

"Good morning, Ros. What can I do for you?" Saying her name gets Christian attention.

"Ana, I need your help. Can we talk later at lunchtime? I will bring my girlfriend to the office to discuss something with you. Is it okay with you, Ana?" The tone in her voice is off. Yep, something is up.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you. We will see you later." I become unnerved by the phone call. What is so important that they couldn't wait to ask me when I arrived at the office. Why call me?

"Anastasia, look at me. You are going pale. What was that call about?" I forgot that Christian was next to me.

"I don't know for sure... but from the way, Ros spoke just now...I am not sure.. she sounds unusual. She said that she and her partner would like to speak with me about something later in her office at lunchtime." I inform Christian as I turn my body to face him and wrap my arms around him.

"I will accompany you." I smile how Christian didn't really ask. All part of the package.

...

"Anastasia.," Ros calls out to me. Beside her is a rather beautiful woman though obviously tired by the look on her face.

"Good afternoon, Ros. How are you today?" I ask, but she fails to answer my question.

"Ana, this Gwen my wife. Gwen, this is Anastasia, as I have told you about." Gwen gives me a tired smile and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia. Ros talks about you all the time.."

"I hope all are good things. Shall we go somewhere private and you can tell me what you need to talk about." I ask both of them.

"We can talk inside my office," Ros suggests. I ensure that Gwen and Ros walk in front of me to give me the opportunity to send a message to Christian.

**_Ros and Gwen arrived. Going into her office. *A_**

**_On my way, baby *C_**

"Please start when you are ready. " I offer.

"Ana, Gwen believes that our new home is haunted. Yesterday, strange things started happening and last night she had a nightmare which was more real than not. Gwen has never had a nightmare before and..." Ros is interrupted by a knocking on the door. I know it is Christian.

"Hello, ladies. Congratulations on the new home. Sorry, I haven't called you or come to have a look to congratulate you in person." Christian greet's Gwen warmly. Not surprising considering that Andrea told me they were pals from the same University.

"Thanks, bro but I think buying and moving into our new house will go down as one big mistake," Gwen mumbled in distress.

"Ana. I am sorry to impose on you, but you might be the one person who can help." Ros is practically pleading.

"I will try.." I tell her sincerely. Christian takes the seat beside me on the couch, sitting so close to me that there is no space separating us.

"When we first moved into our home, we were so excited. Out new home needed some renovations but nothing too much. The previous owner was a sculpture. He wanted to move after his wife and child disappeared without a trace. He said that the house reminded him of what he had lost. To sweetened the deal, he requested us not to open or set foot in the basement of the house because there were still many of his works that had not yet been completely removed. He said that he would over time and reduced the price as a result. We thought we were getting a steal. Once we moved in we started to notice that at midnight I would continually hear footsteps. However, we were the only ones home and in bed. At first, I ignored it, thinking it was the new house or I was just hallucinating. Then two days ago, I was alone at home, and the doorbell rang over and over. When I open the front door nobody was outside. As soon as I closed the door from the backyard I heard a small child laughing but there was no one there! Last night I had a terrible dream. I heard music coming from the piano in the family room. Curiously I walk towards where the sound coming and when I closer to the piano…" My heart leapt into my throat as I listen to what Gwen tell us. I hadn't expected that the woman's spirit is from her new house. p

"You see a woman and a little boy together playing the piano...covered in blood from their heads down. They were playing Fur Elise, right?" I completed her description earning gasping from Gwen.

"Baby, what is it? Do you know them?" Christian takes my hand and looked into my eyes waiting for my explanation.

"It's them, Christian. They are the mother and son who I saw in my dream. The same woman who came to visit after lunch with Andrea yesterday." My voice is full of agony. Something bad happened to them, now after listening to Gwen's story, I think I know how to help them.

"Ana, what we can do to help you?" Christian asks me.

"I need to go to your house, Ros. This way I'll know how to help those spirits and set them free…"

"What do you mean by setting them free? Why do you need to do that? " Gwen asks me.

"I need to set the woman and her son free because now both of them trapped. Their spirits can't go peacefully right now. Think of it as them in a dark and cold place. They must have appeared in my dreams because they need me to help them." Christian squeezed my hand tightly, interlacing our fingers.

"Is it safe? Will you be hurt?"

"I doubt it. I just hope I can help the two spirits soon, so they can leave in peace. They need to be found and properly buried." I promise it they will get the proper goodbye they deserve.

**_Next chapter we will find out where the corpse of the mother and son placed._**

**_Until then, please be patient and have a great time lovely readers. GBU._****_Please, leave me your review every one. Thank you._**

**_Ntan._**


	10. Anastasia,Help Us Pleas (12-28 07:26:56)

**_Oh my gosh 2019 nearly over and next week we will welcome 2020. I wish all of us get more lucky and hope everything will be better than the past year.Please, always be happy, be healthy and stay positive everyone. Xoxoxo._**

**_Dear MariaAmore my Beta thank you very much for your kind and help me with my story. Have a nice vacation, dear. Xoxoxo._**

**_EL. JAMES. own all of the characters of FSOG, all the mistakes are mine and the plot and imaginary characters are mine too._**

**_Have a great time lovely readers and Happy New Year. GBU_**.

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Christian's POV_**

Ana and I are on our way to Ros and Gwen's house in the same area as my parents, Bellevue. Though their house is distinctly separated from the neighbouring houses and surrounded by a forest, which perfectly fit their wishes.

"Christian, you don't have to come in. You can just drop me off. I will completely understand" I shake my head.

"Baby, There is no way I am leaving you. I'm exactly in the place I need and want to be. Beside you. Baby, you are my girlfriend and I'm not going to leave your side to deal with this issue alone " I sternly tell Ana. I don't even want her considering the idea of sending me home. There is no way I would even be able to sit still away from Ana, while she does… whatever it is. Ana nodded her head and thankfully made no attempt to argue with me.

Taylor is driving us, while Ros and Gwen follow us in their own car. Taylor recommended we will bring another car and extra security as a back up if needed. I thought it was prudent but I am sceptical how they will be able to help with an issue that looks like it will be supernatural over a physical threat.

As we approach the Ros and Gwen's new home, Anastasia becomes significantly stiffer. I really don't like the look on her face. Ana is the kindest young woman to have graced the earth, but for some reason, she has been given this skill… be it for good or bad. I rub Ana's knuckles and smile to reassure her, but I know I can't take away her anxiety or the fact she is screaming inside. Is this what her whole life has been? Without so much of a thought, I unbuckle her seat belt, and set her on my lap, to hold her. I can't help but chuckle at her yelp when I do, but I just hold her close to me and run my hand up and down on her back to soothe her nerves.

"Breath, baby! Breath! I know you are nervous right now but try to calm down because everything will be alright. Remember you are not alone, I will stand close to you to support and help you whenever you need me! Okay!" Ana nod is short, but it is all I need right now. She rests her head on the crook of my neck meaning I can feel her warm breath on my neck. Can't resist the closeness and I kiss her forehead. Tightening my embrace on her body.

"Thank you. You know if I do see something at Ros's place, it could be because their souls are not at rest. I believe, from my visions, their bodies were placed inside something hard and it could be difficult to free them." I catch the sadness from her voice. It is full of agony and hurt. We stayed silent throughout the remaining part of the journey. Ana sat still in my arms and if I could have my way she will stay in the same place until the end of time.

"We are here, Sir!" Taylor's voice brings us back to the here and now. I help Ana out of the car but wish immediately we stayed inside.

Anastasia commences looking around our surroundings. Her eyes are roaming almost in a hawk-like motion, and within seconds her breathing becomes harder. I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around her as she exhales and inhales more frantically.

"I am here baby, calm down! Please, Ana, calm down baby! What do you see? Talk to me"

"Too much... It's too much.." Panic hits me when this is all Ana is able to verbalise. Taylor and I exchange glances. We are in uncharted waters.

"Ros and Gwen need to leave this place! They can't continue to live in this house. They would never be able to live here peaceful." Goosebumps suddenly rise around my body, Ana's face was so serious and not a little bit of hint if she just baffling around.

"Why?" I ask only so I can get a picture of what Ana is seeing. Ros and Gwen get out of their car and walk towards us.

"This house is haunted. It is surrounded by spirits….. Ros, Gwen…. I am going to go inside the house with you... You both need to get whatever you need... What you can't replace easily."

"How long will we need to stay away?" Gwen asks.

"Forever" Ana replies, looking up to the highest point in the house.

It is a usual humid, rainy July day in Seattle, but as we slowly approached the house there is a significant drop in the temperature. The leaves commence waving madly as the wind picks up. Even the birds make a quick escape. I grip Ana's arm, preventing her from moving.

"I don't want you going inside," I tell her. Fuck, I have never been this scared in my life. My heart is beating so fast.

"I don't have a choice" Ana's voice is low. I let go but grip her hand tightly. Gwen unlocked the door and as the door opens we all remain frozen on the spot. Ana walks in first. She usually pale skin, becomes even paler.

"You don't have much time. Get what you need. Don't leave each other alone." Ana instruct. Ros and Gwen don't question her and move off quickly.

"Ryan, go and help them" I order. I tell Taylor to remain close to Ana and I. I need someone else to help me keep Ana safe.

"We can't stay here long." Ana restates softly to me.

"Then let's leave. I will have Taylor go up and help" I guide Ana out of the house, but she doesn't shift.

"It's not that easy. If I leave prematurely… they might… There is a spirit here that wants us to leave..." As if almost robotically, Ana walks towards the piano and starts to play. I recognise the tune. Fur Elise.

"I didn't know you played" I state listening to her flawless playing.

"I don't." Ana's voice is weary. "I have never played before" I take a deep breath, calming myself. I look around and it's just empty space. How little did I realise that we are not alone.

After Ana plays the song for the third time, the window closest to her opens on its own accord. I move to stand between Ana and the window. My eyes become transfixed as the long white lace curtain billows in the wind. One moment the air is warm, another is cold. I can't see what Ana can. But I can feel it.

"Christian, play for me. The same tune."

"Okay." I intend to sit next to Ana but was shocked when she gets up the second I start to play.

"Don't stop. It's important you don't stop. Please, Christian, don't stop. I need you to help me" I struggle to breath when Ana starts to walk away.

"I will go with Miss Steele" Taylor declares.

"Keep her safe. I don't care what you have to do, but Anastasia isn't to be hurt." I order.

**Taylor's POV**

The calmness in the room has continued to shift from the second Ana started to play. In my entire life, I have never witnessed or believed that the wandering spirit is real. I once stood on the battlefield and watched my fellow soldiers die in the war. The same sensation I had then, returns. For the first time, since... It is back.

I follow Miss Steele, who is now walking towards a door which seems to connect the house to the basement. She walks away without looking back, and find I am having to pick up my pace to catch up with her.

I look around at the surrounding. How on earth did someone so levelled head as Gwen and Ros manage to land this place as their new home? It looks straight out of a horror movie. There are uncanny dampness and darkness about this place. The air is thin and it is making breathing harder than normal. My attention is momentarily shifted away from Ana to the pictures on the walls, marble bust on the columns and full-length statues.

Miss Steele suddenly stops walking as if by force in front of a closed door. She doesn't say anything but she tries hard to open the door, with no success.

"They were here...The spirits… I think they may have…"

"Let me help you" I don't let Ana finish her sentence. I know she is scared. I examine the door and know we are going to need help. " Stay here. Don't move!"

I ran back to the main room where I find Grey with Reynolds. Before I am able to speak, Grey starts to roar.

"Where is Ana? Why have you left her?"

"She needs help." I don't need to say anything else. They both commence running, following me. I quickly inform them of what's been happening but nothing can prepare us for the sight that would greet us.

The door was open. The door that I couldn't. The door Ana couldn't even. I swallow hard, as the three of us run inside the room. It's dark and horribly cold. The only noise to be heard is a faint sob.

"Anastasia...baby, let me get you out of here?" Mr Grey quickly find the source of the cry and tries to pick her up.

"No!" She snaps.

"They..they were there, Christian. Ple..please help them..please" Ana begs.

"Who, baby? Who do you want us to help? Tell me, I'll do anything that you want me to do, baby" Miss Steele still sobbing in Grey arms with her hand reach out and pointed to the two statues in front of us. I look up. I become light-headed as my blood runs cold at the scene.

In front of us stand two statues. A woman and a little boy.

"It's them. The spirits from my dream. They are stuck inside."

"Taylor, do something to free their bodies!" Grey instructs.

"Sir, I think we should inform the authorities first." I need to be levelled headed here.

"Please. Please do anything to help them, Mr Taylor, please!" Ms Steele looking so distraught and helpless in Mr Grey arms.

"Don't worry, Ms Steele. I promise we will help them!" I declare but have no idea how. Suddenly before I can do anything, a strong wind begins to blow so hard that it makes the statues vibrate. Only the statues. Everything else doesn't move an inch. Grey and I try to touch the statutes but we are pushed away. We are not hurt but the discovery has knocked Ana out.

"T!" Reynolds yells. We look back and find Ana not only knocked out but now convulsing. Grey places her on her side and keeps her airway clear while talking to her softly. The seizure only lasts several seconds but it seems like a lifetime. He sweeps Ana into his arms and runs out to get her away from this area.

Gwen and Ros walking out of the main room to the front door with Ryan. All three of them are carrying suitcases, though they drop them when they see the scene. Ana starts to come to. Gwen races away and returns with a glass of water for her, who has marginally gained some colour to her face. Miss Steele still looks very distraught, she murmured pleading for us to find to open the sculpture.

"Sir, can I have your time for a moment, please?" he did not seem to want to leave Ana for a while but we could not stall for too long.

"Baby, I just need to talk to Taylor for a few minutes. Is it okay if you stay right here with Gwen and Ros, okay?" Ana nods slowly.

"What is it, Taylor?" He asks me when we standing feet away from the ladies.

"Sir, should I call the cops to help us now or you want to wait for a while?"

"I don't know, Taylor. How we could tell them about us discovered the bodies of the previous owner of the house after being MIA for years?" He has the point right here, we can't just say that Anastasia the one who found it with hints from the beyond. "However every other choice we have puts Ana in danger. I won't have it. Call the authorities."

We are all sitting together in the main room, waiting for the police to come. Ryan's looks over at me confused, having not witnessed the events. I will explain everything to him later, at least try to. He gets insight when Ana suddenly goes white as a sheet again and shivers.

"Ana, I am taking you away from here. The Police can speak to you at Escala" Grey doesn't give her a moment to respond and I seriously doubt she would be able to anyway right now.

"Reynolds drive them back. Sir, I will stay here. I will explain the situation to the police" How I am not sure just yet. How they will interpret and process the idea that my boss's girlfriend is in tune with dead spirits that led her here… I have no idea.

"Call me immediately as per protocol." They all walk out, leaving myself with Ryan.

"So T, it's your us and the afterlife now, hey?"

**Christian's POV**

I don't let go of Ana, and even sit her on my lap all the way back to my penthouse. I kept kissing her forehead, soothing her and testing her temperature. Ana was so silent after everything she found out at Ros's place. I am so uneasy with how distant Ana is. I want, no need, her to talk to me about what she felt and feels right now.

"Baby, I am taking you back to my place. I don't want you alone."

Ana offers me a small smile and nods. I am not sure if it is just because she is tired or needs comfort as much as I want to give it to her. I tighten my arms around her body and kiss her head once more. I breathe in her sweet aroma. I can certainly get used to this.

"Thank you, Christian. After what I saw in the basement, I don't think I want to be alone in my apartment. The spirits are still painted clearly in my mind. There was so much sadness. The husband.. A dad… he did it. He murdered the woman and child. How come someone can be so cruel to their loved one?" Ana whispered and I feel tears wetting my shirt. I hate that she is feeling this way.

"Ana you are amazing. Because of you, their bodies are going to be discovered and they will finally be at rest. The murderer will pay. Justice will finally be done. All because of you." I run my hand up and down on her back to soothe her, I can feel she hugs my body tighter.

Reynolds parks the car in the Escala garage and the backseat door open for me. Ana feels asleep after crying on our way home. She is still in my arms and though it is somewhat of a struggle, I shuffle out of the car, holding Ana, not wanting her to walk on her own. Ros and Gwen who drove back in their own car will stay in their old apartment in Escala. I offered to let them stay in one of my guest rooms but they declined.

We take my private elevator to the penthouse while Reynold's use the staff elevator. I am transfixed on Ana's sleeping face. Even after being crying, she is the most beautiful woman alive.

"Welcome home, Sir. Do you need anything for Ms Steele?" Gail whispers when we arrive in my penthouse. Taylor probably called her and updated her on tonight's events. "I can get the spare room ready"

"That won't be necessary." No way am I going to let Ana out of my sight tonight. She will sleep in my room.

I lay Ana down on my bed and take off her shoes. She starts to stir and slowly wakes up.

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep. " she shyly looking at me.

"Don't be sorry baby. You need your rest." I softly kiss Ana's lips briefly and brush aside her hair from her face. She catches me off guard when she wraps her arms around me and holds me tight.

"Thank you. Thank you Christian" Ana whispers into my ear. I wonder if she knows that she has the voice of an angel.

"Would you like to take a bath or have something to eat?" I ask, worried about Ana.

"No"

"Then what can I do to make you feel better?"

"This." In the boldest Ana has ever been, she raises her hand to place it behind my neck and guides my lips to hers. We kiss harder than this morning with our tongue clashes with each other. Ana's shy demeanour dissipates. I like this Ana. Actually, I like every type of her. I will never get enough of her lips.

After several long moments, we slowly pull away. Ana's eyes fluttered open to look up at me again. She smiles her gorgeous smile and it makes my heart feel something I had never felt before.

"Never leave," I say the words before I even think about it and never have I loved two words so much.

"You might get sick of me"

"Never. Why don't you take a shower and I will ask Gail to get our dinner ready. I will be in my office. I want to check in with Taylor. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, okay!"

"Promise me you will tell me everything you learn?"

"Absolutely." I hesitate to leave Ana's side, but I know that she is safe, here at Escala with me.

In my office, I review all the information that Taylor just gave me over the phone. It isn't much but at least we are headed in the right direction. I check my watch. It has been thirty minutes since I left Ana to shower but it feels longer. I find Ana sitting at the breakfast bar, talking casually to Gail.

"Are you ready for dinner Mr Grey?" Gail asks.

"Very!" I know that I need to ask Ana to join me for late dinner but she has told me after whatever she saw today make her lose her appetite. So here I am eating mac and cheese alone as quick as I can without being afraid of getting a stomach ache because I don't want to leave Ana alone too long in my room.

After dinner, I have the quickest shower in the guest to next my own room thank God I have some t-shirt and loose pyjamas pants in here, walk back into my room to find Ana sitting on my bed. She looks magnificent on my bed wearing a silk nightgown. I would never grow bored of this vision for the rest of my time.

"Hey, you showered quickly." She greets me smiling shyly when she found me look at her intensely.

"I had a reason to be quick."

"You look tired, Christian. So am I. Why don't we talk about today's events and whatever Taylor has told you tomorrow morning? I have had enough for one day."

"Anything you wish."

"Thanks. Where should I sleep tonight? Do you want me to go to the guest room?" This isn't what I was expecting, but it then I have never slept with anyone. Ever.

"You should stay here in my room. You will be more comfortable."

"No Christian, I can displace you from your own bedroom… If you would like, or if you don't mind… we can both sleep here together. I mean this bed is huge... there is more than enough room for us both…. so why don't we share it. Plus, I..I want you right here with me after today. " She murmurs shyly, biting her sexy lips. Thank fuck. Luck is on my side tonight. You wouldn't know what I would give just to lie next to Ana.

"Are you sure, baby? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I ask to make sure.

"Yes, Christian. I'm sure about it and thank you for worrying about me.." Without thinking twice I climb onto the bed beside her.

"Can I hold you when we are sleeping, baby? I promise not to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you want me to stop, you just need to tell me." Ana nods her head and starts to yawn.

We slip into the bed, and I pull Ana close to me. Her body moulds perfectly in my arms. This is bliss. Ana lets out a relieved sigh as her arm rests around my torso. I feel so content right now with her beside me, safe and sound. For the first time in my life, I love the closeness of another person next to me. Just having Ana in my arms is enough to make me happy and I would wait forever until she was ready for the next step in our relationship. I gently kiss her lips and smile when she repositions her head in my chest.

We fall asleep in each other's embrace. I dream all night. They are filled with visions of Ana and I smiling happily at our wedding, with our families around us. Please God let this happen. Even though we have only just begun our relationship, inside my heart knew that Ana is the one for me.

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave me your review, please.**

**See you next time everyone.**

**Ntan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello, my lovely readers. I am sorry to take such a long time to update my story. COVID 19 virus is spreading around and many people got infected, I hope wherever you are please always be safe. Drink plenty of warm water and frequently wash your hands after touching anything. Stay safe and always be healthy everyone, my next block neighbour got infected after back from Egypt. I can't go out freely whenever I want now. Hikzz…_**

**_Dear, my beta MariaAmore, thank you so much for your help. Thank you for helping me with my story. Xoxoxo_**

**_EL. JAMES own all the main characters in FSOG. The plot and imaginary characters are mines._**

**_Ntan_**

Chapter 11

**APOV**

Hot. This is the first sensation I feel before I manage to open my eyes. A strange feeling in such a mild climate. However, the source of the rising temperature makes me smile when I finally see its source. Christian's arm's and right leg is draped over my body like a vine. Slowly I turn my body to face him, careful not jolt him wake up. He looks so young and freaking handsome even though he is sleeping. He acts and presents so much older at Grey house but he looks more his age right now. I take this opportunity to study his features with the light touch of my finger. I glide it from Christian's eyebrows down to his nose to his sexy jawline. He truly has the perfect beautiful face I had ever seen and I am a truly lucky girl to be his girlfriend.

Damn! I hate to leave Christian's arms, but I need to separate myself from his tight grip. My bladder feels so full and I need to go to the bathroom to relieve myself. Slowly I move his hand from my waist and put it on the pillow. Somehow I manage to not disturb his sleep. After relieving my bladder, washing my hands in the sink, I uncharacteristically have the urge to clean myself to look tidier before Christian wakes up. I use Christian's toothbrush to brush my teeth, wash my face and tie my hair in a messy bun. When I return to the bathroom, I can't help but smile to find I Christian still in deep sleep with his hand hugging the pillow I slept on last night close to his nose.

I tighten the belt of my robe as I walk out of the bedroom, wandering around I find the kitchen. I start to make a cup of tea when I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. Can I make you some breakfast?" A woman with blonde hair in a tidy bun greets me, giving me a friendly smile. Oh.. she knows my name.

"Uh...umm. I am just making a cup of tea and maybe a cup of coffee for Christian."

"I'm Gail Taylor, Mr Grey's housekeeper. My husband is Jason Taylor, Mr Grey's head CPO. And nice to meet you too, Miss Steele," She introduces herself to me.

"Ana, call me Ana, please. Miss Steele is too formal." She smiled ruefully and offered to help me make my tea.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything would be great. I am happy to have whatever you would normally make Christian."

"I will get you your tea Ana." I thank Gail as she places my hot beverage on the breakfast table. She makes me feel at home with her friendly and chatty nature. Gail entertains me by telling me how she loves to bake and cook for everyone around her.

"I like to bake when I am feeling bored or alone in my apartment," I tell her when suddenly I feel someone place their hands around my waist. I don't need to turn my head to find out who the arms belong to. I know them well.

"Good morning, sleepyhead?" Christian responds by putting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Why did you wake up so early, baby? It's Saturday and we don't have to be at work." He whispers. Turning my body to him, I caress his cheek and feel the prickly sensation of his stubble tickling my palm.

"Would you like your coffee, Sir?" Gail offers.

"Please."

"How did you sleep last night, baby? Tell me the truth, did you have any bad dreams?" Christian's expression changes. He looks so concerned.

"I slept like a baby thank you." I give him a reassuring smile so he knows that I tell him the truth.

"Good. I was worried you would have nightmares after the events at Ros's house," Christian makes me feel so cherished, even though we just started dating. Somehow it feels like we have been together for years, with the way he worries about my well being. I pull Christian into a tight embrace. He looks a little startled by my sudden act but hugs me back which makes our bodies collide together.

"Thank you for staying with me yesterday. Thank you for everything! And I do mean everything." I kiss his cheek and back to bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"No thanks required, baby. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Just promise you will never go into a situation like yesterday alone. Security or I have to be with you… not actually not or.. Myself and security… lots of security." I nod and then without warning, I crush my lip to him and kiss him with everything I have. Christian reciprocates with the same intensity. My chest flutters at witnessing his care and concern for me. It makes me feel special and loved.

Tears start to run down from my eyes and dampening my cheeks. It makes Christian stop and looks at me concerned.

"Hey, baby. Why are you crying?" I feel so silly for crying right now but I can't help it, what Christian said to me makes me feel so warm and adored.

"You know that I'm not a normal girl. To many people, I'm a freak. Because of my ability, many people have avoided being close to me. You know my baggage but still, you want me. You call me your girlfriend and stay beside me even though you will experience events that don't make sense. I don't know how to say it out loud but thank you, Christian, for your understanding and for choosing me as your girlfriend." I start to cry harder. He doesn't respond verbally, instead of hugs me tighter while rubbing his hand up and down on my back.

"Anastasia, I don't know why you would want to be a standard normal woman, as you say, because you are far more. There is no one else with your looks, heart and strength. Yes, you have a rare ability that most people will never understand. I have fallen for you because of everything you are. There isn't one thing I would change about you." I just can nod and continue to let him hold me until our bubble bursts by Gail who has laid out our breakfast.

After breakfast Christian took my hand and led me towards the family room. Together we sit on the charcoal grey couch with his arms around my waist. Never have I been so close with a man in my life, but it feels so right and my usual nerves are nowhere to be seen. Christian's makes me feel safe.

"Are you comfortable, baby?"

"Very. Christian, can you tell me what you learnt after we left Ros and Gwen's house last night after, please?"

"I don't know everything yet, but from what Taylor told me the police came and they managed to separate the bodies from the statues. That is all I know. Taylor will update us when he can."

I nod raising my head from his chest looking deeply into Christian's eyes and smiling at him. He bent down his head so he could kiss me. I deepened the kiss because whenever he touches me my body melted and his touch feels so right for me.

"Oh, Anastasia. What magic do you weave on me to want to touch you, kiss you and have you beside me always? I have never felt like this before. Ever! " He caresses my cheek with his knuckles in his eyes full of fondness when he looks at me.

"I don't know what it is either, Christian but the feeling is mutual because I feel it too whenever I'm with you." He kissed my forehead and we stayed in each other's embrace for a few moments.

"Taylor will be back soon. We should get changed" I am about to agree when I realise one crucial problem.

"Christian, Ummm...I don't have any clean clothes here. I need to go back to my apartment." I inform him of tentatively.

He looks at me up and down like he is trying to grade my body. It makes me feel a little bit uncomfortable because actually, I'm not a thin kind of girl nor am I large, in any respects. I am fit but it still makes me shy.

"That won't be necessary," Christian says confidently, without missing a beat. "Come with me"

Before I question him why he leads me towards the room at the end of the hall on the second level. I gasp as Christian opens the door.

What? How? When? Why? I want to ask but I lose my ability to talk as I analyse the room full of woman clothes. Wait, why is he full of wardrobes of woman clothing?

"What is your pretty little head thinking right now, baby?" Christian probes. He is being playful but the tone in his voice gives away the fact that he is worried about my response.

"Why do you have a complete wardrobe of women's clothing in your penthouse? Does it belong to an ex-girlfriend?" I dreadfully asking him. I don't know what I will do if he confirms my suspicion. One thing for sure is that it will be a cold day in hell that I wear some ex's leftover clothes.

"Ex-girlfriend? What are you talking about? Anastasia, you are the first girlfriend I have had….. Wait, so, you were deadly silent before because you thought that all these belonged to an ex?" Christian laughed looking at my facial expression.

He stopped laughing after looking at my impassive expression. Mr Serious is back.

"Baby, these clothes belong to Mia. She is my younger sister and loves to shop. This room was specially remodelled for her to store her clothes when she stays the night. Mia being Mia, likes to have a large selection of clothes to choose from. Now, Anastasia, please choose whatever you want to wear!" I look around and decide on a turquoise V neck romper. It is simple and stops in the middle of my thighs.

" Anastasia, are you ready? " Christian calls out.

"Yep."

"Good. Taylor is back and Ros and Gwen are also here." I breathe out. Finally, we can get some answers.

Ros, Gwen, Taylor and one of Christian security staff, Ryan, are sitting in the living room, all looking better than yesterday. They all stand when they see us, but Christian quickly tells them all to sit back down.

Gwen and Ros commence to fuss over me, but I tell them over and over that, I am perfectly fine. Taylor looks exhausted, but it is the expression on Gwen's face that concerns me most. She must be so disappointed that their new home hasn't gone to plan. All eyes naturally gravitate to Taylor, waiting for him to fill us in.

"As you all know, yesterday we found the missing bodies of the mother and son were stuck inside the statues. After you all left, I called the authorities and they helped us to free the bodies"

"Did the police need to speak to any of us, Taylor?" Christian queries him, but his eyes looked at me. I know he wants to know if the police need to interrogate me for how I knew the location of the bodies.

"No, I never disclosed Miss Steele's involvement Ryan and I made sure our alibi is watertight. We stated that Miss Bailey needed our help to move some heavy items out of the basement and the rest is history. They didn't need to talk to anyone except Miss Bailey, which they have already done."

Everyone focuses on Taylor 's explanation of how they removed the bodies, but my attention shifts to the two figures standing beside him. It's the mother and son from Ros and Gwen's house. Before they appeared dirty with blood spilling out from their head, but now their faces are clear and are smiling at me.

"Are you okay, baby? You look so far away" Christain asks softly into my ear.

"They are here, Christian," I say out loud "The spirits of the mom and son are right here, both of them standing beside Taylor." A deadly silence takes over the room.

"Are..are you sure, Ana?" Ros asked me shocked. I just nodded but did not say anything to her, my focus now at the two spirits. I slowly got up from my seat and walked toward them standing.

"Thank you very much, Anastasia. Without you, we wouldn't ever be found. We would never have been able to rest peacefully. Tell the new owner of the house, don't go back. The house is haunted. Please live your life happily." They smile for the last time at me then turn to smoke, fading into the distance.

The next thing I am aware of is opening my eyes, in Christian's arms. My head hurts and I feel disorientated. I blink several times to be able to focus again.

"Ana, you're awake. Thank god"

"What happened?" I ask.

"You passed out. You stood near Taylor motionless and then when white. Are you okay? I can call my mother or take you to the hospital."

"No, there is no need. I am fi... The spirits were talking to me. They are gone. They are at peace. Them talking to me must have taken more out of me than I realised. That's all"

Ros and Gwen leave not long after and Taylor heads to his quarters for well-deserved rest.

"Finally we are alone now, baby. What do you want to do now miss Steele?" I pull my head from Christian's shoulder to look at him. I don't know what a couple does when they are alone so I just let him choose what he wants to do for now.

"Hmm ... I'll go with anything you want, Mr Grey. so it is your pick, Sir. His face looks like I gave him a toy he has longed for. Without missing a beat Christian picks me up causing me to yelp with his sudden movement.

"Christian, what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to do anything that I wanted to. So I want to make out with my girlfriend a whole day without being disturbed by my staff. Are you okay with my plan, baby?"

Make out a whole day with Christian? That will be something I can't reject even if I am not fully ready to do something deeper with him. I just nodded my head and let him carry me to his room.

**? POV**

What the hell happened to my life? Wasn't it just yesterday that I was still laughing happily with all my friends, but now I am alone wandering alone. Don't know where to go! I let my feet take me anywhere they want to go, I am alone. Lonely. Confused. I don't understand why. I am only an eighteen-year-old girl that has a happy family and lovely friends but suddenly I am now on the street's alone.

"What sin did I commit? What event occurred in the life that saw me be punished in this cruel way?" I yelled up to the sky to anyone who could hear me!.

I continue wandering along the Pike Place Market area. It is one of the favourite places to hang out with my friends. I stop at Starbucks where I frequent and look at the table I always occupy. I miss my daily life. I miss my family, my friends and everything I had before.

My pity party suddenly ends when a man enters the store with a girl beside him. He wears a white t-shirt with dark wash jeans, complete with a cap ball on his head which almost hides all his face, but I still can see his handsome face. He has such a strong jawline. He is perfect from head to toe.

I keep looking at Mr handsome without blinking my eyes, but my ogling time is destroyed when he kisses the girl beside him. It looks like Mr. Handsome is not single. They look at each other with the adoration of each other. It's annoying how Mr handsome can't stop stealing a kiss from the girl.

"Come on, baby. Where do you want to go now? We still have time to stroll around or we can go back to your place." Mr Handsome says to his girlfriend when the walk-in in front of me. Instead of answering him the girl suddenly stops and looks at me.

She doesn't say anything but continues to look at me until Mr. Handsome asks her again.

"Baby, are you okay? Why did you stop walking? Are you okay, baby?" He stresses, worried about her. His voice is so full of worry for his girlfriend. Lucky girl! I am so jealous!!

"Huh, oh sorry. Let's go back to my apartment, I remember Andrea craving chocolate chip cookies and I want to make it for her." She smiled brightly to Mr Handsome.

"I love anything made with chocolate. Tell me you are making me a batch also." He kisses her lips again. I wonder what his lips taste like. I would die twice to taste that sexy lip of his.

After their openly public display of affection is over, the girl looks at me again with eyes full of warnings like 'don't you dare eye to fuck my hot boyfriend'. But surely she can't see me. No one can!

The couple walks away but for the first time in my life I am not gonna give up. I must know the identity of Mr Handsome. I follow them. I am not gonna let him walk away from me.

Mr Handsome, I'm coming!!!

**Please let me know what do you think of this chapter, lovely readers!!****Have a good day and remember to stay safe and healthy.**


End file.
